The Ritual
by Balder
Summary: The summer after Fifth Year Harry learns of a ritual that will triple his magical power. With some help from Hermione and Ginny he plans to do it even though he's not supposed to. Rated M for nudity and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

The Ritual

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: This is fairly obviously A.U. so I'm letting you know I've altered the age kids leave for Hogwarts to thirteen. This makes Harry seventeen, almost eighteen at the start of the fic and Ginny is sixteen, almost seventeen. This means that wizards are legal adults in magical Britain by the time they get their OWLs and getting NEWTs is optional but required for the more advanced positions.

Chapter One

On the first morning after Fifth Year ended Harry Potter was at Privet Drive. The morning brought Harry a surprise. He was washing breakfast dishes when his uncle stomped into the kitchen, "Boy! You'll be seeing us leaving this morning and we won't be back until September. We've made sure to leave no food in the fridge to go bad or get eaten by a freak. I've stopped the paper delivery and the water gets turned off this afternoon. We'll be gone soon and I hope I never have to see you again. But if you do somehow live through this summer then make sure to keep your freakish self from being seen by the neighbors."

Harry blinked at his uncle in shock and soon all the Dursleys were gone from the house. "This is great news! I'll have to outwit whichever guard is outside today and I may end up living in the Leaky Cauldron again but hell this is still great news. I've got to tell Hermione," he said. He went back to his room and dug out her phone number from when she'd given it to him in second year and went back downstairs to call.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Hermione," Harry said. "I'm calling because I have news I wanted to share."

Hermione said. "I had the weirdest conversation with the Headmaster yesterday after I got home from Kings Crossing."

Harry replied, "I just had an odd one with my uncle as well. They've left for a cruise and won't be back until September."

There was a smile evident in her voice, "I'm glad to hear it but you need to plan for the summer, and I've just heard something that might make your planning easier. Do you want to come over and talk in person? My folks are at work."

"Sure! Um, where do you live again?" Harry said. Once he had her address he grabbed his wand and went outside. He checked on Mundungus Fletcher, his current watcher for the Order and found him sleeping it off under a tree in the backyard. Harry smiled and went a few blocks over before summoning the Knight Bus and heading over to Hermione's house in Cornwall.

"Hi!" Hermione said when she opened the door. "Come on in. Want something to drink? We only have sugar free soda, juice, and water sorry."

"No problem," he said. "It's not pumpkin juice is it?"

"No, they only have that stuff at Hogwarts. It's orange juice from Florida."

"Okay, I'll have the juice."

She poured two glasses, "Come out by the pool and sit," Hermione said. "It's a lovely day." When they got out back Hermione took off her terry cloth robe to reveal a two piece bikini in Gryffindor colors.

Harry goggled a bit at his friend, then blushed and looked away, gulping his juice. Searching about for a topic of conversation he found one, "So you talked to the old codger yesterday?"

She giggled then tried to look stern, "He is our headmaster Harry. You should be more respectful. Especially since he might suddenly appear again today like he did yesterday. Would you believe that he showed up in the back garden wearing those lurid pink robes? You know, the ones that even Lockhart thought were over the top."

"He's a politician," Harry said. "And I've yet to see a competent politician in the wizarding world."

"What about Amelia Bones?" Hermione asked.

"She's a policewoman not a politician," Harry replied. "She may be their head but there's still a difference. She, at least, wanted to know the truth at my trial last summer before convicting me."

She smiled, "Well I won't argue with you Harry. And to answer you, yes I did. He was being subtle again."

Harry snorted, "You mean he was covering his ancient arse so he could later say he knew nothing and keep his hands at least theoretically clean. Just like with Sirius."

Hermione smirked, "Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to."

"So what was his oh so subtle hint this time?" Harry asked.

"He started off rambling on about rituals," she said. "How most are illegal now and even the ones that aren't are illegal for minors to use. He also mentioned that it's a shame you can't use any rituals before the next school year as you'll probably need one before then. He referenced the time turner incident then just in case I'd missed the hint."

"And you call that subtle?" Harry asked.

Hermione smirked again, "For him it was. Anyway he then stated that 'hypothetically' you would need a second person to do this ritual with and a private location."

"You think he knew the walrus family would be gone?" Harry asked.

"I think not Harry," she said. "But you'll have to let me finish to find out how I know!"

"Sorry," he said grinning. "I'll be quiet."

"Good," she replied firmly. "He then mentioned that there are three people in the U.K. who speak Parseltongue now and you've met both the other two." She frowned thinking, "Then he gave that little fake laugh of his and said he was sure you'd pick the right one to accompany you." She brought out a large leather bound tome and a small, ornate box. "When he finally left he 'accidentally' left these two things behind. "I have read the book. It has an incantation in Parseltongue but the rest is in Hindi. Also there is a portkey in a box."

"I don't think I can read that," Harry said after leafing through the book.

"Honestly Harry," she said, rolling her eyes. "Don't you speak anything other than English and snake?"

He blushed, "Err, no. What language is this anyway?"

She smiled fondly and patted his arm, "That language is Hindi. That's why we make such a great team. You do the fighting and intuitive leaps that defy logic and I do the planning, organizing, and logistics."

"If we're such a great team," Harry said, "why aren't you doing this ritual with me?"

"Well aside from the hint that it should be another speaker of parseltongue," she said slowly and trying not to blush. "It is also one of the naughtier rituals and I like you a lot Harry but not that way."

Harry blushed and looked away, then his mind made one of those intuitive leaps she had referenced and he suddenly said, "Ginny!"

Smirking again Hermione said, "Is she the other speaker or were you just imagining doing naughty things with her?"

He tried to ignore that last bit and said, "She was left with that ability after I destroyed the diary."

"Why didn't she say something to me?" Hermione asked.

"You know it's not well thought of," Harry replied.

She nodded, "True. So let's go get her and ask if she'd be willing to help."

"Not at the Burrow though," he said. "Her mum would go ballistic."

"She gets hysterical a bit too often if you ask me," Hermione said.

"I'm just glad Ginny does not take after her that way," he said. "She has the Weasley temper but not her mum's love of histrionics and drama."

"You're lucky then," she said. "So how are we asking her?"

"By owl of course," Harry said. " We'll say we're inviting her to have ice cream and after using a few privacy spells I learned from Luna we can have a real private chat."

"Oh?" she said. "You are going to share them right?"

"Of course," he replied. "I'll be happy to demonstrate the privacy spells now and I'll go over them later okay? She said she showed me so that I might want use it to go see Ginny and make sure she was fully recovered from our adventures."

"Ah, she's subtle too I see," Hermione said.

Harry snorted, "Yeah." Then he pulled out his wand, "I'll show you the spell now and we can practice later." He sent his owl to the Burrow.

Molly took a bit of persuading but Ginny stressed that Hermione was there too and eventually Molly was willing to let Ginny go to Hermione's house on the knight bus unsupervised.

After hugs all around and an offer of refreshments Hermione showed Ginny the book and asked if she could read it. Ginny shrugged and said, "I can't read anything but English."

After the privacy spells were set up Hermione explained her visit from the headmaster and the ritual.

"So you both think I'm supposed to be the other person in this ritual?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Obviously, you don't have to do it. It is illegal and I don't know what it even involves. I wouldn't ask you to do something like this normally, but I think I will need the extra power to win the coming battle with Riddle."

Ginny hugged him fiercely, "Of course I'll help you Harry!"

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Maybe you ask Hermione to translate it and read it through first before agreeing just in case you change your mind?"

Ginny put one hand on the book and pulled her wand, "I swear on my blood and magic that I will do this ritual with Harry James Potter." The book glowed and she grinned, "That should show you how serious I am about it."

Harry gulped, "Well then I guess there is nothing for it." He looked at Hermione and said, "You said it needed to be done someplace private right?"

Hermione shook off her shock and nodded, "Yes." She handed him the box. It was made of wood, smooth and glossy black, with brass hinges on one side.

Inside was a note and an old Roman coin. The note said that the coin was a portkey to an island owned by the Potters for nine hundred years and it can take as many people as are touching it but it can only be activated by a Potter. Harry read the note out loud and looked at Ginny.

She said, "I'm already committed but I hope Hermione has a plan to keep my mom from thinking we've eloped or something."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sure I can come up with a good one. I already have some ideas but I'd like to discuss them over food." She looked at Harry, "In the mood for pizza Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, come on it'll be my treat."

"Good," Hermione said. "There is one in walking distance that's good." She lead them out the door and locked it behind them "Follow me," she said.

For all she said she wanted to discuss things Hermione didn't say much at the pizzeria. She mostly scribbled in a notebook and muttered to herself. She excused herself once to leave the table and they were surprised when she left for a fair bit of a while then came back and resumed scribbling. Eventually she nodded to herself and took a bite of now lukewarm pizza, "I think I have it. If all goes well your mum will be getting a letter tomorrow and she'll want to send you somewhere safe. Take the portkey she gives you. It won't be what she thinks but will instead be my place. I'll call Harry and when he gets here I'll hand you a copy of the ritual and send you on your way. How does that sound?"

Ginny blinked, "It sounds brilliant Hermione, but are you sure you can do it?"

Hermione smiled, "It's done already. Unless something goes wrong soon you'll both be on a tropical island alone."

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry said. "I don't what I'd do without you."


	2. Chapter 2

The Ritual

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse.

Author's NOTE: Many thanks to my Beta and I would like to state for the record that I do not agree with Molly's ideas in this, growing up with and playing with, only boys will not make a girl gay. Also this is a beta'ed and IMHO better version of a fanfic I had posted elsewhere some time ago.

Chapter Two

Just as Hermione predicted, the next day at lunch Ginny saw her mum reading an official looking document. Her mum showed the letter to her father and then they left the table to talk while she and Ron ate. Ginny was almost too nervous to eat but only almost.

"Ginny," her mum said after she'd eaten. "We've been offered an amazing opportunity to learn more magic at an all female summer camp but you'd have to spend the whole summer away. It's called the Parthenian Association Magic camp."

Ginny was careful to sound a little hesitant, "The whole summer? What is it?"

Her mum handed her a pin on badge that said the name of the camp, "This is the portkey, isn't it clever? It attaches right to whatever you're wearing on that day so you can't lose it. Well it lasts until the third week of August anyway. You'll still get to see Harry then and we can have your party when you get back!"

Ginny nodded, "Okay mum. Why don't you tell me more about it." Internally she was wondering how in the hell Hermione had pulled this off. She agreed, of course, to the proposal without listening to it overmuch. It was some sort of camp or apprenticeship. She spent the time imagining spending the summer alone with Harry. She just nodded to whatever her mum said and tried not to smile too widely.

Ron was jealous, of course. But when he realized it was studying, and that she'd miss her own birthday, he came around rather quickly. He even offered her some of his limited pocket money as well as a hug. She declined the money but took the hug, genuinely grateful.

When she was packing for her trip she made a mistake. She was packing sexy underwear and her mum walked in and saw her. Her mum got suspicious but fortunately it wasn't the right sort of suspicion. It was embarrassing but not on target. She was packing for six weeks with Harry so she was taking her sexiest clothes, not that she didn't think Harry would find her sexy in any underwear but she wanted to bring her best stuff anyway. Her mum came in to help her pack, just as she was folding her only pair of lacy black knickers and asked, "Dear? You do know this is an all girls camp?"

Embarrassed and blushing at being caught out and not paying proper attention she nodded, "Yes mum."

"Is there some reason you're taking those then?" Molly asked. She came up to the bed and looked through the trunk, "Is there something you want to tell me Ginevra?"

Blushing even harder Ginny said, "No mum. I just want to look nice while I'm there." Her mum had a habit of jumping to conclusions but overall she'd rather her mum question her sexuality then realize that she was going somewhere other than she had said.

Molly gave her daughter a piercing look then nodded, "Okay dear. But if there's anything you need to tell us, maybe something you figure out while you're away, we're always willing to listen. We won't judge you for your personal decisions. We learned that lesson with Percy, god bless him. Do you understand what I'm saying dear?"

Ginny, her red face practically glowing now, nodded vigorously, "Yes mum!" She didn't know what to say to such a thing but her mother let her off the hook by dropping the subject.

"Okay, I'll leave you to pack dear," Molly said. As Molly walked away Ginny could hear her mum mutter, "With only boys around to play with growing up I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She almost ran after her mum to explain but knew that would not end well. She decided she'd just have to hope her mother forgot about this idea over the summer.

Meanwhile her mother was trying to decide if the embarrassment of her daughter having a civil ceremony was worth the fun of planning a wedding. She eventually decided not to worry about it until Ginny started seeing another girl seriously. There was still time.

The next day at 10 a.m. she grabbed her trunk and used the portkey that had come with the offer. She appeared in Hermione's house. "Hermione?" she called out. "I'm here! You have to tell me how you managed that. It was fantastic!"

Hermione came into the room and hugged her, "Thank you Ginny! It was nothing really." Her smile showed the lie in that statement. Hermione obviously enjoyed the reaction she was getting, "A few calls, a little blackmail, a reporter in my corner if she knows what's good for her."

Ginny laughed nervously, "I'm glad you're on our side! I guess Ron was right for once."

"Oh?" Hermione asked. "What did he say?"

"That you were totally brilliant but a little scary," Ginny replied honestly.

Hermione blushed a bit but replied, "I only break rules in a good cause Ginny." She smiled, "I'll go tell Harry you're here. Are you thirsty or hungry?"

"No, mum fed me before I left," Ginny said. "I'm just a bit nervous and a lot excited."

Soon Harry showed up, also with his school trunk, "Okay, did you manage to translate the book Hermione?"

"No Harry," she replied and then grinned cheekily, "I didn't have time for that but I did the next best thing," she held up two potion vials.

"What are those Hermione?" Harry asked. He figured they were potions to help them learn but was willing to play straight man.

"I found out about these when I asked Professor McGonagall about magical ways to learn French at the end of First Year," Hermione said. "My folks were taking me to Marseilles and I wanted to be able to converse properly. McGonagall told me about these then." She handed them each a vial, "Drink it just before reading the book and you'll understand the language. It works for all normal human languages but not for things like Parseltongue."

"Is the ritual that painful that you wanted to be sure we didn't see it until after we had left?" Harry said. He looked worriedly at Ginny who was already committed.

"There's nothing too bad in there Harry," Hermione replied. "If you use a little forethought no part of it will be any worse than a hard game of quidditch. Since you both play that shouldn't be too much for either of you."

Harry looked at Ginny and started to say something but she cut him off saying, "I can handle anything you can Harry Potter!" He couldn't disagree with that and she had already made a magical oath so he swallowed his worries and said, "Do you still have the portkey to Potter island Hermione?"

"Of course I do Harry!" she said and handed him the box.

He took it out and held it out to her while he grabbed his trunk with the other hand, "Are you ready Ginny?"

She grabbed her trunk and touched the old coin, "Yes Harry. Let's go."

Harry said the activating word, "Potter's Place!" There was a tug behind their navels and they were suddenly on a tropical beach under a bright sun, breathing hot humid air, with sand under their feet. A voice came from behind them saying "Welcome to Potter Island."

Both Harry and Ginny drew their wands as they spun but they saw nothing there. "Where are you?" Harry said.

A voice from seemingly empty air responded, "I am here Lord Potter. We sylphs of the air are invisible to most. The first Lord to own the island did not want to use house elves as servants. He was a most accomplished wizard. He summoned us into this world to serve him and his descendants."

"I'm sorry he enslaved you," Harry said wincing at what Hermione would say when she found out.

The being laughed to Harry's surprise, "He summoned us into being! Defined us and gave us our individuality. We only become individuals when we are summoned from our elemental plane and given form. In exchange for that priceless gift, serving whenever there is an heir of his on the island is no trouble at all. I will take your trunks inside. Are they both going to the master bedroom?"

Harry blushed, "No. Take hers to a different one. A really nice but totally separate bedroom."

Ginny giggled even though she was blushing too, "Thanks Harry."

"As you wish Lord," the voice said. The two trunks rise off the ground and head off over the sand toward a large, brightly painted mansion. "If either of you need anything during your stay just ask for it out loud and we will hear it on the wind and do your will."

Harry was glad he didn't have to walk too far through the tropical heat. He was sure the island must be near the equator. The mansion was large enough that he had to turn his head quite far to glimpse the ends and it seemed to be three stories tall. It was painted in bright pastels, the walls a pale yellow, the eaves in seafoam green, the window shutters a darker green. The door was painted sky blue. "It's certainly very colorful, isn't it?" Harry said.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, it sure is."

They followed the floating trunks through the door when the sylph said, "Here is where you take off your shoes and any outerwear like hats and coats."

Harry and Ginny took off their shoes and hung their robes up on hooks then followed the floating trunks being carried by the invisible servant through another door into the house. Harry was wearing his uniform, it being his nicest clothes, and Ginny was in tight jeans and a baggy shirt. The house was mostly stone inside. The floors were a dark polished wood, long ago enchanted to be impervious to wear and kept clean by the elementals. Except in rooms likely to get wet often such as bathrooms which had floors tiled in mosaic patterns which Hermione would have recognized as a Hindu mandala but were just pretty patterns to Harry and Ginny. They passed so many rooms as they followed their trunks Harry thought it would take years to visit them all. They went up two levels and eventually stopped before double doors of some dark wood unknown to either of them.

The sylph said, "Here is the master's bedroom and just past it is the lady's bedroom followed by the room set aside for the nanny."

"There's a room for a nanny?" Harry said surprised.

"Oh yes milord," the sylph replied as the door to the master's bedroom opened and one trunk floated in to stop at the foot of a king sized four poster bed. "It still has the crib that your grandfather used when he was an infant and his old playpen. Do you have one coming later?"

Harry turned bright red and shook his head no, unable to speak in his embarrassment. Hearing Ginny giggling did not help.

"We won't need a nanny for several years at least but thank you for the thought," Ginny said once she managed to stop snickering at the look on Harry's face.

"Very good milady," the sylph said and moved her trunk to the Lady's bedroom. After depositing it at the foot of another, equally large, bed it spoke, "There is a secret passage between the bedrooms. Would you like me to show you how to access it?"

"No, thank you!" Harry said quickly.

Ginny smirked and wondered if it worked both ways.

"Very good sir," the sylph replied. "I'll be on my way now but remember, if you need anything just speak and we shall hear you."

After a minute or so Harry said, "Do you think he's gone?"

She nodded, "I don't think he'd hang about and spy or anything."

Harry nodded, "Good. I'm sorry if he embarrassed you Ginny. I know he embarrassed me."

She gave him a sunny smile, "It's okay Harry. I was shocked when she first spoke, but I've heard of bound elementals before. Most were destroyed in the first war with Tom, but they are supposed to be completely loyal to the man that summoned them and to his heirs. Elemental servants are better than house elves and more loyal. Or at least that's what I heard growing up. There are still tales told about elementals." Her smile became a grin, "Also, this way we don't have to do our own cooking or laundry but you don't have to worry about Dobby's face being far too close by when you wake up."

Harry grinned at that, "That is a definite bonus over Hogwarts." He carried her trunk to her door, "I'm going to go unpack then I'll come by and if you're done maybe we can explore this place."

"Sounds good Harry," she said. She dragged her trunk in her room and made sure to close the door before unpacking, not wanting him to see everything she had brought. At least not yet.

Soon Harry was back and they set off wandering. Most of the second floor was mostly made up of guest bedrooms, but as they explored they came to a room with a table and two chairs set up in front of a window offering a lovely view of the interior of the island. The room was all done in white and beige to make the most of the natural light and to avoid drawing attention from the view. The window took up most of the outside wall and the view was tremendous. It was on the side away from the shore and showed rolling hills covered in bright tropical flowers. Off to one side were groves of fruit trees standing in ordered rows.

"Want to stop for a bit here?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied, "and grab a bite to eat. Could you call for some tea and sandwiches?"

"No need milady," a voice from the air said. "It is on the way." And shortly a platter of sandwiches floated over along with another platter bearing a silver samovar of tea, two cups, and all the things you could want for tea.

"Wow," Ginny said. "This is great service. I might not want to leave at the end of summer."

Harry grinned, "I could be persuaded." Then he sighed, "Except for Riddle."

She put her hand over his, "We'll beat him Harry. We'll use the book and get far stronger and we'll kick his ass together. And then, we'll come back here to celebrate!"

Harry smiled, "Thanks. I believe it when I hear you say it."

"Then I'll say it to you more often," she said.

After they ate they toured the ground floor, it wasn't quite as large a building as he'd first thought but it was too big to see in a day. When they got to a dining room they decided to eat dinner.

The sun set as they ate and Harry yawned as he watched the sun set through the windows, "I can't believe we walked all day and still haven't seen the whole house."

"Me neither," she replied. "Mind if I read the book first?"

"Of course not," he replied. "I'm not sure I'll be awake long enough to do any reading tonight anyway."

As the house grew dark candles in the chandelier sprang to life one at a time throwing a warm glow around the room. After dinner they asked a sylph to light another candle and use it to show them the way back to their bedrooms.

"I can ask one of the fire sprites to show you around instead," the sylph said. "They are easy to see and can fly almost as easily as we sylphs can."

Harry asked, "Are all four classical elements represented here?"

"Yes, Lord," the sylph responded.

A small flame sparked into existence in front of them and a voice came from it, "I am one of your fire sprites Lord. Shall I show you to your rooms now?"

The sylph said, "He wants to see all the elements first."

"Oh," the sprite said. "I'll wait until after they show then."

A ball of water appeared and said, "I am one of your water elementals my lord."

A small statue of rock walked in and stood under the other three, "Sorry I took so long Lord. I'm one of your earth elementals. I'm not as fast as the others but I have hands and great strength."

"We are pleased to meet all of you," Harry said and Ginny nodded. "However," Harry added, "I'm sleepy. So I'll thank you for satisfying my curiosity and ask the sprite to lead us to our beds."

The fire bobbed up and down, "Yes Lord." The others dispersed as she led them both to their rooms.

Once in her room Ginny got ready for bed. Once showered and in her nightshirt Ginny grabbed the book and drank the potion. The title page suddenly made sense, "Awakening Your Kundalini". She settled in to read by candlelight. It first described the basics of what it was and how it could affect a mage. She was so fascinated that she read far into the night until she fell asleep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ritual

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: Many thanks to my Beta.

Chapter 3

Harry woke up in a strange bed and was confused at first as to where he was. Then he remembered where they were. He'd had a great night's sleep, one with no nightmares marring it. He lay in bed for a bit, savoring not having to get up for either chores or classes, then got up and headed into the master bath. After he was finished showering, he noticed a door leading away from his room. Going to grab a towel he noticed the door only seemed to appear when he was close to it. He finished in the bathroom and got dressed before exploring it. Once he was dressed and ready, he pulled his wand then went back to the door and opened it.

It lead to another bathroom that must be Ginny's. At first he was worried she still in it and closed his eyes, but the silence made him open them back up. The door on this side was disguised behind a rack of bath products. He wondered why it was only disguised from one direction. He went through the door opposite and saw that it lead directly to a bedroom with Ginny sitting under the window and reading the ritual book. Harry felt guilty but he took the opportunity to study her without her knowledge. The morning sun on her hair made it seem like she had a halo of fire around her head and the long quidditch jersey she slept in showed her legs up to the thigh. She'd evidently had a growth spurt sometime without him noticing as they were longer than he'd expected and well toned. Her legs were pale, her skin looked soft but the muscles underneath were toned. They were freckled lightly and her feet were tucked under her as she read. The arms holding the book were also pale but had more freckles having been exposed to the sun more. They were also toned and shapely and she clearly had no trouble holding the heavy book for however long she'd been reading.

He must have made some sort of noise though as her head lifted from the book and she smiled at him, "Hello Harry, found the secret passage have you?"

"It wasn't all that secret," he replied. "It seems our baths are connected by a door. I'm sorry for barging in. I can show you the door so you can spell it locked if you like."

She shook her head, "No need Harry, just knock in the future now that you know where it goes." She put the tome down on the table, "Now that we're both awake how about we go back to that table overlooking the island and have breakfast?"

"Sure," he said. "I, uh, can I ask you something Ginny?"

"Anything Harry," she said stretching.

He gulped as the hem of the sleep shirt rose high on her thighs and she grinned, "See something you like Mr. Potter?"

"I thought you were dating Dean this summer?" Harry asked dragging his eyes back to hers.

"Nah, I just said that to annoy Ron," she replied. "Is that the question you wanted to ask?" She grinned, "Whether or not I'm single?"

He shook his head, "No, I was wondering why you're taking all this so well. I mean that sylph was making all sorts of assumptions and you are stuck here on an island with me and no one else, not even a house elf. I just walked through a secret passage to your bedroom and caught you in your nightshirt. Don't you have any problem with that? I kinda do and I was the one doing it."

"It's not the first time you've caught me in my nightshirt Harry," she said. "I was wearing only a thin white one when the group of you arrived at my house in the dead of night four years ago. Granted I had even less to see back then but I was backlit by a roaring fire so whatever I had you saw, as the twins never fail to mention when they tease me about you."

Harry started to interrupt, "You look great! I'm sure you did back then too! Er, not that I was looking that night. I mean I wouldn't …" He trailed off.

She grinned at his verbal flailing, "Don't worry Harry, I don't think you were looking. You have stayed over at my family's house for half the summer every year for the past four years and have known me since we met five years ago when I was twelve and you were thirteen. I may have been shy around you at first, but I've gotten to know the real you and I'm not going to start blushing and running away again like a little girl with a crush just because we're alone." She took his arm and steered him to the door of the suite, "Let's go eat and I'll explain what I've read so far. Hermione must be laughing her bum off if she read it first. Either that or cackling with glee. She does have a wicked sense of humor when she lets it show."

Harry looked nervous, "She mentioned it might be a little n-naughty." He stumbled over the word. "I was going to tell you before asking for your help but then you made that oath and I figured you'd be upset if I told you right after so I, well…"

"You decided to let me find out for myself by reading it?" she replied with a smile. "It's okay Harry. I'm not upset. I can't believe you don't know how I feel about you after all these years. And it's not because you're famous. I thought you were cute even before I knew your name. You saved my life at great risk to your own and were really nice to me back when all I could do around you was squeak and blush and stick my elbow in the butter dish. If you had told me beforehand I would still have made the oath. Now let's go eat!"

Harry smiled, "Okay, I know better than to get between a Weasley and a meal."

She giggled and slapped his shoulder, "Prat! And after I waited for you too."

He smiled, "Aw, you know I was just kidding."

Over breakfast Ginny explained that it was the magical Hindus that had first discovered the ritual. "A holy man of some sort from the temple of some goddess found it accidentally. I think it said the temple of Kama but it was late and I was skimming through that part looking for the actual ritual. I'll read it more thoroughly later. It does indeed triple the power of your spells and heal your body better than any mediwitch. It also ejects any possessing entities or magical influences but it's too dangerous to do without preparation. The holy man had spent years in pursuit of it. They refined the preparations into a series of actions and recorded them for posterity. Most Europeans have never heard of the ritual, as it hasn't been properly translated out of Hindi. And, from what I can gather, those who would know about the ritual would be turned off of it by the months of preparation needed to get your body ready for the ritual. Most wizards aren't big on exercise of any sort. Well that and what you called the naughty bits. Fortunately for us parseltongues can take a shortcut in the preparation and do in days or weeks what would take others anything from six months up two years. There is an incantation that if said in the language of snake prods the power the book calls Kundalini. It allows the exercises to awaken it fully in much less time." She grinned at him, "We can start today if you're up for it."

He had the feeling that his life was about to change more than he could imagine but he knew he needed an edge so he grabbed his Gryffindor courage and charged forward, figuratively speaking, "I'm in. What do we need to do?"

"I'll show you the page where the images showing what to do start and you can drink your potion then read the descriptions and watch the images. The potion helps you remember them as well. While you are doing that I'll shower and get ready. Once you're finished we'll get started with the first part."

"Shouldn't we read through the whole thing first?" Harry asked.

"I'm bound by oath to go through with it anyway so I want to get started as soon as possible," she replied. "You don't have to do it with me," she said. She didn't really mean it but hopefully if she mentioned the idea of other men doing this ritual with her he'd tell her not to do it. He might find a clue and realize that he wanted her and that it was okay to feel that way. "There must be another parseltongue somewhere in the world that we can convince to join me. I'll do it with him instead if you can't stand the thought of being naughty with me. We'll learn it and protect you from the dark lord's minions and spells while you fight him. Maybe we can even kill him together, all three of us."

He was sure she meant that. She really would do what she said if he asked. He sighed, that just made him feel like a jerk. It also made him jealous although he was trying to avoid thinking of that. She'd made an oath on her very blood and magic to help him and here he was dragging his feet. He couldn't let her go through with that plan. "No Ginny, I'll do it with you no matter what is." He pulled his wand, "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my blood and magic to join Ginevra Weasley in any rituals she does on this island. So Mote It Be!"

"Thank you Harry," Ginny replied with a bright smile. "If you're finished eating I'll show you where we'll be starting."

Ginny led Harry back to her room and handed him the book opened to the start of the relevant section, "Do you have your potion with you?"

"No," he replied. "It's back in my room. I'll just take the book back through the 'secret passage' with me and read it there. Come get me when you are finished getting ready."

"Sure," she replied and followed him into her bathroom. When she saw where the door opened out she was surprised, "That's the last place I would have tried. Oh well, leave it open and I'll come through when I'm ready."

Harry shrugged, "Sure." He walked through carefully keeping his place in the book.

Once back in his room he found his vial of the greenish potion and drank it. It tasted bad, but he'd expected that and soon he was reading in a comfortable chair by the window. After a few pages of description there were pages of moving drawings of people making slow graceful motions that flowed from one position to another. The first thing that shocked him is that the moves and positions described were very much like what he knew of yoga and he wondered if there was a connection, and the second thing was that you had to be naked, outside, and in a clear, unobstructed, and sunny place to do them. At least to get the benefits from doing them. And they had good benefits even if you did not do the empowerment ritual afterward. The motions supposedly cleared your chakras and that helped your magic flow through your body more easily and removed any blockages or constrictions on your magic. It also supposed put your body in a state of optimum health and removed old damage due to poor nutrition, or old injuries. He could really use that but he dearly wished he do it all clothed.

After he'd read through it all once he found the movements stuck in his mind without effort. He was pondering that when Ginny tapped his shoulder, "Finished reading Harry?"

She was dressed in a silk bathrobe and rubber sandals and was grinning at him. He stood and stretched, "Yes, at least as far as the exercises we have to do. Are you sure the potion is why it is so clear in memory?"

"What else could it be?" she replied.

"It might be the book," he replied. "It might have enchantments on it to improve retention. Or it might be the ritual itself." He shrugged, "I guess we'd need a native Hindi speaker to check on that though. Maybe we should ask one of the Patils when we get back to school?"

She grinned at him, "Maybe Harry but do you want to show Parvati those drawings? She might get the wrong idea. If you showed Padma, well she hardly knows you so who knows what she'd think."

Harry blushed, "I was actually thinking I'd ask Hermione to do it."

"Well aside from making Parv think she's a seeker for the other team or at least suspicious I see nothing wrong with that idea," Ginny said grinning. "If all this works we won't be able to keep it secret for long at all and that combined with the fact that nobody else in Hogwarts is likely to be a parseltongue means that we don't have to keep the book a secret. Hopefully they won't realize that both of us have to be able to speak to snakes to have taken the shortcut."

"I won't tell if you don't," Harry said. "In fact I think we should keep some details of this from everyone, especially your parents and brothers."

She giggled, "You mean like the naked parts?"

"Especially those," he said quickly. "Aren't you worried about your reputation? I mean I'm sure the Gryffindors will be behind you but I know from experiences the rest of the students can be very fickle."

She snorted, "My reputation has been gone for years. They don't do it around you but I've been hearing girls wondering about what else I might have been forced to do when I was possessed since my second year and coming up with several lewd ideas."

Harry looks horrified, "They said that to you? Who was it?"

"Not directly to me but loudly to each other in my presence," she replied. "Far too many over the years to give you names but I've gotten used to it so don't get upset on my behalf. That's the worst but being on the house team gets its own comments. Haven't you heard what they used to say about Katie, Alicia, and Angelina? Even though two of them were dating Fred and George?"

Harry grimaced, "I heard people talking bad about them once. I thought I'd stopped it."

She shrugged, "They just stopped saying it around you." She grinned, "Or the twins. Nobody wanted to get on their bad side."

"Now we'll be coming back from a summer alone on a tropical island," she started.

Harry interrupted, "But Hermione fixed that."

Ginny looked at him, "You don't know mum like I do! If she hasn't yet she'll soon try to floo the place to see how I am and realize its fictitious unless Hermione has a lot more resources than I thought. Hermione will have to come clean to prevent a nationwide manhunt." She poked Harry, "What do you think she's thinking we're doing right now?"

Harry groaned, "Your brothers are going to kill me!"

"I think I can stop them," Ginny said. Then she giggled at the look on Harry's face, "I'll tell them Dumbledore arranged training. They'll assume there were adults supervising and we will be able to back up that claim by then so they won't kill you."

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely.

"This was his idea too so he'll back us up I'm sure. That's why I'm not worried," she said. "But don't worry, I won't push you into anything or," she smirked, "take advantage of you. I'm just going to give you some information and leave the choices up to you."

Harry blinked, "Up to me?"

Ginny nodded, "Yup! I'm not terribly old fashioned but if we are going to get romantic then I want you to initiate it. I will go so far as to tell you I'd like it if you did and I wouldn't offer anything I'm not willing to give. Right now I'll show you which door I'll be leaving through and you get to decide whether you'll be joining me or going somewhere far enough away that you can't see me and I can't see you."

She walked through the house to the south side exit and turned back to give Harry a last look and a wink before she walked outside. Harry stared at the door for several minutes then sighed and went over toward another side of the house before going outside.

Once outside he slowly stripped and placed his clothes on a nearby bench. Sighing he walked out into direct sunlight and started moving. Soon he felt himself becoming more aware of his body. He was aware of the texture of the grass under his feet, the wind blowing across his skin, the warmth of the sun and the sweat on his skin. Suddenly the smooth flowing of his motion stuttered and he opened his eyes to see what he'd hit.

Seeing nothing around him but grass and warm air he looked himself over to see if he was hurt. He saw he actually had lost a few scars on his arms from back before Hogwarts. He'd been running from Dudley and his gang and went right through several thorny bushes. He remembered that this was supposed to fix old injuries and such and smiled. "Cool," he said and got back to going through the motions from the book. When he was hungry he sat down and called for food, then afterward he stood back up and continued. Faster than he'd thought possible the sun was setting and he was feeling incredibly drained. He put on his clothes and had a sprite show him to his room.

Final Author's Note: Obviously I am taking some liberties with Tantric yoga in order to explore how wizards could make use of it. I hope no one is offended by any alterations I may make or believe that any abilities I may claim for it in the story are claimed by people practicing actual Tantric yoga in our real world.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ritual

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: Many thanks to my newest Beta.

Chapter 4

The next morning he was awakened by a scowling Ginny, "Are you totally mental? What in the name of Magic where you thinking? I know Hermione says you have this stupid tendency to just jump into danger, but I didn't think you would completely ignore your own well being! Then again, you were stupid enough to stick your arm and sword inside a Basilisk's mouth. Thank you again for that, by the way. Still that doesn't excuse you! You need to eat regular meals. Is this a product of how those relatives of yours treat you? Oooh, I am going to curse their bits off! Maybe Mum was right, you are incapable of taking care of your own health. I didn't see you at lunch and the sylph told me you didn't eat any dinner. It also revealed that you were so tired after you stumbled straight to bed and fell asleep. That was twelve hours ago. I've reached an agreement with the elementals for your benefit and protection. If you do not join me today you will only get four hours of Saili then a sylph will lead you to me for lunch. If you don't go with it then I'll come get you myself and make you stop for an hour and eat."

Harry started to protest and she put her fingers on his lips, "You don't get to argue after exhausting yourself yesterday. The elementals have agreed with me. After lunch you get four more hours then they'll bring you to me for dinner and then you'll have to take it easy the rest of the day."

He sighed, "Yes Ginny."

"Good! Remember next time to just agree with me from the start," she grinned at him and kissed his cheek. "It saves time that way. This wouldn't have been necessary if you just joined me outside you know," she said.

He blushed, "Do you really want that?"

"I've already answered that Harry," she said. Then she grinned, "Want me to prove it? Then join me today after breakfast. Now get out of bed and get ready."

Harry blushed again, "Are you just going to stand there and watch?"

She grinned again, "Maybe I should but instead I'll leave and wait for you at our breakfast spot."

Soon Harry was ready and a sprite led him to the table, "Fruit? The bangers and mash are enough and why do we have juice and milk but no tea or coffee?"

"It's healthier this way," she said. "Especially if your body is doing a lot of repair work. I want to make sure you get all the nutrients you need to be in great health."

Harry grumbled but ate some pineapple along with his poached egg and sausage. "What kind of juice is this?" he asked after taking a sip, finding the taste pleasant.

"It's a special blend," she replied. "My mother passed it on to me from her mother."

"It's not bad," he said, drinking some more."What's it called?"

She waited until he was drinking then said, "Honeymoon blend."

Harry spit half of the juice out and blushed.

She laughed at his reaction, "Do you want to know why?"

He shook his head as he managed to swallow what remained in his mouth, "No thanks."

After breakfast they met again in the hallway and Ginny led the way. In front of a door Ginny said, "Well I'm going through here. You can either join me or go find privacy again but remember what we talked about this morning. No skipping meals and no overdoing it."

He nodded blushing, "I, uh, I'll just go off to where I was yesterday again but I'll see you at lunch."

She gave him a grin that seemed brighter than normal, "Yes you certainly will."

He saw her start untying the silk robe that she'd been wearing since the first morning after they arrived when she'd found it hanging in the bath that first morning. Blushing an even brighter red he turned away and left at only a little less then a run.

At lunchtime a fire sprite came to get him and he dressed quickly and followed it inside. Once at the table he gaped. "Uh, Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?" she said and looked up from the table with an innocent expression on her face. "Sit down, the food's here."

"Uh, your robe," he stammered out frozen.

"What about it Harry?" she asked as she made a sandwich and placed it on the plate nearest to him.

"It's uh, you know, not tied shut," Harry managed to get out.

She looked down in simulated surprise, "You're right! Maybe I should take off then?"

"No!" he stammered in a loud voice and closed his eyes.

"Well then you should sit and eat," she said. "Nothing is really showing now while I'm sitting, but if you don't sit and eat I might decide to I need to feed you."

"Feed me?" he replied weakly. He was still standing in front of the table but now had his eyes tightly shut to avoid seeing so much skin.

"Yes," she replied. "From your lap, without the robe on at all."

Harry made a squeaking sound and blushed harder.

She walked up to him and said, "So unless you'd like that come sit and eat your sandwich."

He sighed and did as he was told, "I thought you were waiting for me to make the first move?"

"Oh I am," she said, sitting back down. "This isn't a move. This is just helping you be a little less shy and eat better too."

He didn't agree but said nothing. After he bit into his sandwich he smiled, "This is really good Ginny!"

She smiled, "Thanks!" She poured him more of the honeymoon blend juice from a pitcher, "Here wash it down with this."

He took it absentmindedly and drank it to help wash down his food. She smiled and kept his goblet filled.

They ate in silence for a time while Harry looked for something to talk about. He finally said, "Have you lost scars too?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I had some from running through the forest behind the house and climbing trees and stuff. Most of that is gone now and the rest should be soon." She frowned briefly, "On the other hand though I've gotten a lot more freckles and they are everywhere now."

Harry gulped, "Really?"

She grinned, "I can prove it if you like?"

He shook his head, "No thanks."

She pouted cutely, "I even have some on my bum. I have never had any on my bum before. I guess you'll just have to take my word for it then."

After lunch they went back outside to their different spots and continued to practice their Saili. Harry's scars continued to disappear. Except for the one on his forehead which stayed. His frame filled out a little. He thought he might even be a little taller.

At dinner that night Ginny agreed that he was a bit taller and had him drink a full glass of milk with dinner, "You'll need it if your bones are going to start growing that fast." She also made sure he ate second helpings of food that night.

"Are you ever going to tie that robe again?" Harry asked as he found it very difficult not to look at things he felt he shouldn't.

"Nope!" she replied cheerfully. "I've read the next part of what we'll have to do and I'm trying to ease you into being comfortable enough to do it without freaking out. Besides, you're cute when you blush."

Harry gulped, "Oh."

"Don't worry Harry," she said. "We'll get through it together. I'll hold your hand when you need it and I'll never tell anyone what went on. Whatever story you want to give people I'll back you up."

Harry smiled, "Thank you!" Then he frowned, "But you were right yesterday when you said that people would assume the worst anyway. I'm sorry helping me is going to get you talked about."

She shrugged, "It's not your fault. And I'm certainly not going to stop helping you save people's lives because of it." Then she looked at him directly, "It would be nicer if you could enjoy the fun parts of this though. I'm sure there will be more than enough pain and stress in both our futures. You should learn to enjoy the more pleasant bits or you'll be a basket case before you're twenty."

Harry sighed again, "I know you believe that and I can't even argue against it but I can't just let go of my shyness and jump in with both feet like you have."

"I understand that Harry, but will you try?" she put a hand on his. "For me please try a little each day. I'll go slow but I need you to stop resisting quite so hard. Will you?"

Harry sighed and nodded, "I'll try."

"Good," she replied. "Now for the rest of the night we'll talk about something other than the war back home and our roles in it or the ritual we are doing. Okay?"

"Sounds good," he said smiling.

The next morning when he came out of the shower Harry couldn't find any clothes. All he had were towels and a terrycloth robe. When Ginny showed up he was blushing as he asked, "Did you convince the elementals to get rid of my clothes?"

She giggled, "They didn't get rid of them Harry. They washed them and will store them until we are ready to leave. Until then you have your robe. I made sure it was a nice thick one though."

He was about to start complaining but remembered his promise and sighed instead, "Thank you."

"That's the spirit!" she enthused. "Now come eat breakfast. You'll need the energy."

After two weeks of this routine both of them were looking like they had spent months with a personal trainer and days at a spa. They were both toned and firm and graceful even when doing everyday things. Ginny had gotten an inch taller and both her skin and hair had a healthy glow. She had no scars, aches, or pains anywhere and was full of energy. Harry had changed even more. He was four inches taller, no longer needed glasses, his frame had filled in and he had an aura of solidity now instead of the slightly fragile impression he'd often made before. He still had his famous scar but all the others had disappeared although the scar he got from the basilisk bite went last. His skin had the same healthy glow as hers and while his hair was still the untamable mess it had always been, now it was glossy and healthy too.

As they met for breakfast the next morning anyone seeing them would say they were both at the peak of health. "I think we are ready for the main ritual," he said and gulped a bit.

She nodded, "I agree. I had thought I was in good shape before we started this but my health and stamina are now far above what I'd had." She looked at him speculatively in his tightly tied terrycloth robe and decided not to mention her increased libido, "Are you ready for the next step?"

He looked up from the carpet to her eyes, taking in all of her as he went. She was still in her thin silk robe, but she'd gotten completely careless of what showed in the last four or five days. As his eyes rose he noted that she'd let the polish wear off her toes and not replaced it. Her calves were pale and intensely freckled but shapely and led up to a well muscled thigh. No part of her was too muscular or out of proportion but any part you looked at was firm, toned, and practically glowing with good health. He was glad the robe pooled a bit in her lap hiding her there but it opened up afterward to show flat sculpted abs. He rushed passed one firm bare breast, noticed how graceful and swan-like her neck was as it rose from shoulders made slighter broader with muscle to a firm jaw, smiling sensuous pink lips, a narrow nose with high cheekbones, and bright blue eyes under fiery red eyebrows. It was a beautiful face crowned with hair like a bonfire.

"Well, what's the verdict? Still like what you see or am I too muscular now?" she asked. "I know I never had much on top but now I've got only fried eggs and I'm freckled from top to bottom. You probably couldn't tell me from Ron if we were dressed alike."

Harry snorted, "No way will anyone mistake you for one of your brothers Ginny. You are in better shape now but you're still very feminine and you still take my breath away every time I look at you."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Thank you Harry. I've been a little worried. Well if you're finished eating I'll tell you what we have do next." 


	5. Chapter 5

The Ritual

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: A million thanks to my Beta Jesternz who made this chapter much better than it had been. And Harry finally starts to loosen up and enjoy things in this chapter which make a lot of you happy if the reviews are anything to go by.

Chapter 5

"Are you ready to start the main ritual Harry?" Ginny said.

Harry looked nervous but nodded, "Yes, but I'm sorry I haven't read that far yet."

She rolled her eyes,"You really should finish it Harry. It involves sharing five bodily fluids each associated with the chakras that we are cleaning and having five runes cut into our skin and then covered with a specially made ink listed in the book that will get sprinkled into the wound. If we do everything right, it will seal up like a tattoo and the runes will be good to go!" She added, "We'll need to make it today so we can work out any problems and have it ready when we need it."

Harry nodded, "Good idea. I am not sure I want to know but what are the five bodily fluids?"

She smiled, "A mix of icky and fun. The blood, sweat, and tears mentioned by that famous muggle whose name I can't remember but also saliva and sexual fluids." With a smirk she adds, "The last part of the ritual involves a right and proper shagging. The book says we can't shag until the ritual says it's time to shag. Since that is the last bit, we have a few weeks to go."

The news seems to take a bit of the stress off of Harry. He realizes that he has time to get his head around the whole thing.

Meanwhile Ginny mutters under her breath, "And I get to be bloody frustrated up till that point." Then a bit louder she adds, "Each week we spend five days swapping one fluid and then give each other the rune on Friday. We'll have the weekend to ourselves to recuperate and get ready for the next one."

Harry nodded, "So today we are making a special ink," Harry said. "What fluid are we swapping tomorrow?"

"We're starting simple," she replied. "Saliva is first. I hope your tongue muscles are as fit as the rest of you because I plan to give them a real workout."

Harry blushed but smiled back, "So we are spending five days snogging? I hope I'll meet your high standards."

"Let's go start the ink then spend an hour going through the Saili," Ginny said standing. "We may not need anymore but it feels good to do now that I'm in shape."

"Okay," Harry replied. He liked the shape Ginny was in too but was too shy to tell her that. "Let's grab the book from your room and ask an elemental for any ingredients we'll need."

Once they have the book Ginny calls a fire elemental and request a list of ingredients and a lab area to combine them. As they walk along behind it she tells Harry, "It will require a little blood from both of us but not too much. It's mostly to attune the mixture so it will only work on the two of us."

"I'm not worried about losing a little blood," he replied. "Does this count as blood swapping for later?"

"No that will be a separate thing," she replied. "After we do that we'll have the same type of blood flowing through both of us."

"Isn't that dangerous?" he asked.

She nodded seriously, "It is, that's why we've been doing the Saili. Those exercises get your magic flowing through your body, and that is what is healing us up. Plus, they are getting us fit super fast. We need to be in peak health for the ritual, you know." She smiled, "It'll be fine afterward though. No complications afterward according to the book." She suddenly grinned teasingly, "Well none as long as it's not that time of the month for me during that part of the ritual."

Harry covered his rapidly reddening face with his hands, "You just love embarrassing me don't you?"

She giggled, "Yes, you're so cute when you're embarrassed. By the end of this summer I think I'll be out of luck though. There won't be much left that can embarrass you by the time we get back home."

Harry reads the process out loud while Ginny started it going. They added cardamom, cinnamon, ground black tea and other things they have never seen before and as soon as all other ingredients are added and simmering they each add seven drops of blood.

A few minutes later Ginny took it off the fire carefully and set it to cool, "Let's go eat lunch. Once it has cooled we can check on it and see if we did it correctly or if we need to do it again."

Harry nodded, "Good idea. I'll read the book some more so I can catch up to where you are and be prepared."

"Good idea Harry," she said.

After lunch they checked and the flask they'd been using now held a fine black powder that looked just like the description in the book. "It looks good," Harry said. "And it matches the description in the book perfectly so it's been made correctly. Having done this right I feel more optimistic about my chances to be able to destroy Voldemort once and for all!"

Ginny grinned and hugged him, "We sure will!"

Harry hugged her back, "I'm still not sure I want you in harm's way but I doubt I can stop you so I'll just tell you to stay as safe as possible." He kissed her cheek, "I just hope your mum doesn't kill me before I can finish off Voldy."

Ginny giggled, "She wouldn't do that Harry! She might make us get married at wand point but she wouldn't hurt you. She likes you too much and besides that she'll have had a few months to calm down by the time we see her."

"Or a few months to build up her anger," Harry retorted.

Ginny shook her head, "She never stays mad that long. If she did the twins would never be able to sit again." She giggled, "Besides, Mum is a huge softie when it comes to you. It's Bill and Charlie you need to worry about. I'm just kidding Harry! Mostly. No need to make that face. The worst that will happen is you will have to marry me and that's not a bad thing right?"

"Of course it isn't!" Harry agreed. "Now I'm going to go read this for the rest of the afternoon but I'm sure there are other books around here if you get bored." He walked off with the book looking for a room with good light.

Ginny hung up her robe on her way outside to explore the island. After weeks of doing it to practice her Saili it was habit. She started walking but soon broke into a brief jog. She marveled at how much stamina she now had but soon slowed to a walk again in order to pay more attention to the scenery. She walked around the tropical island for hours enjoying the feel of the wind and sun on her skin and the smell of the wild flowers blooming. She laughed quietly to herself as she passed through a cloud of butterflies.

"I might be getting too used to being naked outdoors," she said to herself with a grin. "I wonder if wearing clothes again will be hard to get used to? Maybe I can convince Harry to come back here every summer? I'm glad that the chakra cleansing seems to keep me from being sunburned even though I could wish it also kept me from freckling." Eventually she started getting hungry so she had a fire sprite lead her back to the mansion.

When she was close a sylph came to her and told her dinner would ready soon. By the time she stepped inside the door the sylph was back to tell her that the food would be on the table as soon as Harry and she were in the dining room. She looked at the red silk robe hanging on its hook then grinned and headed for the dining room without it.

Harry looked shocked when she entered but quickly shrugged. "I guess I'm lucky you don't mind all this," he said. "If I'd had to convince someone like Marietta Edgecomb I'd never make it."

Ginny smiled, "I'm glad you've decided you like my attitude because I was just walking around outside thinking that after we finish saving the world I want to come back here with you." She grinned, "If we have what my dad will probably call a "fireleg wedding" can we come back here for the honeymoon?"

Harry gulped some water then nodded, "Yes, and even if we don't have a shotgun...err fireleg wedding we can come back here." He grinned, "I like to look at you, it just took a few weeks before I could convince myself it was alright to say so. You're a beautiful and amazing woman Ginevra Weasley and I'm glad I'm here with you." He took another gulp of water, "In fact, assuming we aren't forced to get married by your folks, and I'm not pounded into a paste by your brothers, would you like to date me once we get back to Great Britain?"

She grinned, "Yes, I would. We are kind of skipping those steps for the moment. We do need to go back and cover them because I deserve it."

Harry nodded, "You deserve all that and more."

The next morning after breakfast, a naked Ginny dragged Harry out to where she usually practiced Saili. "I want to do it for an hour each morning together. It isn't necessary for the ritual but I like what it's done for your looks and my stamina."

"My looks?" asked Harry.

"Yep!" she replied smiling. "You look even yummier now. I can see I'll have to be quite firm with the girls when we get back to school." She removed his terrycloth robe over his feeble protests, "And if they saw you like this I wager you'd be buried under girls before you could blink."

"I'll take care never to streak at school then," he said. "What about what it's done for your looks? You know I love your freckles and now you have them all over."

She giggled, "Well at first I was planning to stop doing the Saili as soon as I could because of the other effects but if you don't mind the look then I'll keep it up for the benefits."

"The look?" Harry asked rather confused.

She giggled again at the confused look on his face, "You haven't noticed anything? I know you've been looking so maybe you aren't looking in the right places?"

Harry blushed, "Could you just tell me without teasing me half to death first?"

"Well okay," she said. "But it's much less fun that way." She grinned and swept one hand down to point to her inner thigh drawing his eyes there involuntarily, "I used to use shaving charms after I showered each day but I quickly noticed that after doing Saili for a while my spells were overpowered. To avoid nicking myself I stopped shaving anywhere. I've also avoided coloring my nails or any cosmetic spells for fear of overpowering them. I worried a bit about how you'd react. I've never worn much makeup but I wanted to look my best. Fortunately, this chakra cleaning exercise seems to have taken care of shaving for me. So I've got no hair but the hair on my head and my eyebrows and eyelashes." She stretched catlike in the sun then grinned, and pointed at his erection, "So what you're seeing and clearly enjoying is me without any artifice or sprucing up, just as nature made me. Fortunately for me you seem to like it." Her grin widened to a bright smile, "I'm so happy you like it I could kiss you and I will later. Now let's practice our Saili." She told an elemental to come fetch them in an hour and started to move.

Harry shrugged and started his own exercise. The smooth flowing motions of the Saili always ended roughly with a small twinge in his forehead scar. When he heard the fire sprite call his name he stopped and looked at Ginny.

"You remember the phrase to awaken your Kundalini Harry?" she said as she walked towards him. When he nodded she said, "Once we both speak it we need to start sharing saliva for at least most of the next four hours." When she reached him she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She giggled as he groaned, "I'm sorry Harry I won't be able to help relieve your blue balls for weeks but if it's any consolation I'll be just as horny."

Then they both hissed the phrase in parseltongue and started french kissing. A deep red glow slowly spread up their bodies then outward from their intertwined bodies until it reached a full sphere then vanished. With short pauses for breath they continued kissing until Ginny's legs started to cramp. Then they switched to laying on the grass kissing with Ginny on top. Four long hours after they'd started she sighed and rolled off him.

"We don't have to do that again soon do we?" Harry said.

"Not until tomorrow," Ginny said. "And I think we'll start on a couch next time. Wrapping myself around you is fun but too much of it makes my legs hurt."

"I'll rub them for you," Harry said.

"Are you sure Harry?" she said. "You don't have to."

"I'm sure," he said. "I'll just avoid anything too naughty." He gave her a nice leg massage followed by a back and shoulder massage. Then they went in and had lunch.

They spent the next four days in the same fashion except inside on a couch. After lunch on the fifth day Ginny said, "Now we have to do the first rune. I admit I'm not looking forward to having a rune cut into my skin but we're committed. Where do you want yours Harry? I've been trying to think of good places to put mine but I'm still open to suggestions."

"I was thinking of putting them all on my arm," Harry said. "It would make it easier to show them to people if we want. It's also easier to avoid using your left arm than your back or your leg if it's sore afterward."

Ginny replied, "Those are good reasons Harry but what if we want to hide them from Malfoy or somebody? It would be easier then if we had them somewhere normally covered even by casual clothes." She smiled, "I know I'd rather hide them from mum if possible."

"So where were you thinking of putting them?" he asked.

"I thought of putting them on my bum but I'm not sure how long it will take to heal so that's not ideal," she said. "I was also thinking of my scalp. I mean I can regrow it with a spell after so it's a possibility. However scalp wounds bleed like crazy so that's a reason not to do it there." She looked at him, "You'll be the one doing it do you have any preference?"

"It should be somewhere you choose Ginny," he said.

She took a deep breath, "Alright I choose butt. I'll just not sit for a day or so. It's the rune of the body so it should heal fast."

Harry nodded, "The book seems to suggest that after we get that first rune we won't need the Saili to keep in this shape. It'll be maintained by the rune."

She leaned over and kissed him, "Come on then, let's get this over with."

They went into the room where they had stored the special ink powder and carried it with them to her bedroom. "I'll open the book to the drawing so you can refer to it as you cut," she said and did so.

He nodded and winced at the idea of cutting her skin. He cast a numbing charm then conjured a scalpel, "Are you sure you won't let me go first?"

"Nope," she replied. "You might back out if its very painful for you and then where would my oath be?"

Harry nodded and after carefully studying the rune in the book he quickly carved a matching one in her pale, freckled butt. Immediately afterward he poured a handful of ink over the small but bloody wound and spoke the name of the rune, "Sarira!" There was a flash of white light and the blood disappeared leaving behind what looked like a tattoo done in black ink. "Are you okay Ginny?" he asked nervously."

"Yes, Harry," she replied. "I'm fine. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. If you can hit it with a second numbing charm I'll be good to go and able to do yours."

Harry did a fast numbing charm and helped her up, "Here's the ink powder. I want mine on the left shoulder."

Soon he had what looked like a matching tattoo, "Thanks Ginny. It hurts more than you let on though. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Sure!" she smiled at him. "I may eat dinner standing up but I'm fine as long as I don't try and sit anytime soon." She grinned, "I can ask if there are any numbing creams available for you to rub into my bum if you like?"

He smiled back as he worked his left shoulder, "That may not be a bad idea. I think I'll rub my shoulder first though so I can use both hands."

She arched an eyebrow, "Are you saying my ass is fat?"

He replied smiling, "Of course not! Just that I'd rather use both hands to rub it. It'll be more fun that way!" Harry is blushing still but now he's grinning as well.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ritual

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many thanks to my Beta reader.

Chapter 6

The pain-relieving salve the elemental brought did help a lot but Ginny still ate dinner standing up. Harry did the same to keep her company as they watched the sunset from the bay window in the dining room. They were both fully recovered from the runes by the time they went to bed that night although Ginny mostly slept on stomach. The weekend was spent exploring the mansion and talking about whatever came to mind. When Monday morning came around they were ready to start the second part of the ritual.

"I'm glad we finished exploring this place over the weekend," Ginny said. "The sauna will help with the next part of the ritual."

"This one involves sweat right?" Harry said.

She smiled in response, "Yes, today we just sweat on each other. Tomorrow it gets more complicated and your tongue may find something to do."

Harry's mind shied away from that thought and the images it brought to his mind. He concentrated on the other thing she said, "Today we start sharing sweat?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes, so go brush your teeth and I'll meet you in the sauna. Don't be late or I'll come after you."

Harry smiled back, "I'll be there." He went back up to his room and got ready. Once he was done he had an elemental lead him to the indoor sauna on the ground floor. He was unsurprised to find her waiting for him naked. She removed his robe and hung it up, and he let her.

"Now get in and lie down on the bench Harry," she said as they entered.

He entered the square room and looked around, wooden benches on three walls and in the center a ring of stones. She closed the door and called on the water and fire elementals to fill the place with steam. Harry's muscles started relaxing then he tensed again when Ginny climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing?" he cried.

She giggled and replied, "How can we get our sweat on each other unless we are touching? We can't last four hours in a sauna so we need to do this as fast as we can and still do enough."

"But," Harry's objection trailed off uncertainly. Ginny was lying face down on top of him with her eyes staring into his, and he could feel the length of her body stretched out over his own bare form. "Alright Ginny, I agree."

"Thank you," she said and kissed him. She moved down to lay her head on his chest and they started talking again. "What do you think our friends are doing back home?" She knew they couldn't last very long in here so they had to be as close as possible but it was still so hot that even with their new stamina if she didn't have conversation to focus on she might pass out and passing out in a sauna is always bad.

Harry's mental discomfort was keeping him alert and he spoke in a rush trying to keep his mind off Ginny as best he could, "I think Hermione is probably off in another country with her parents. Your mum is yelling at the headmaster and telling him to find you. Ron is plotting with the twins what to do to me when we get back. I hope Neville is dating Luna. They'd be good together."

"I agree that they'd be good together," Ginny said. "I hope he's not as stubborn as you are, or Luna will never get through. She's not as blunt as I am." Harry snorted at that and Ginny slapped his chest, "I don't hear you complaining."

"And you never will," Harry said smiling. 'At least not about that,' he thought to himself.

"Good," she replied. She started speculating on the rest of the people they knew. What they'd be doing and who they might be dating or breaking up with. Eventually they noticed a glow building up around them. "That means it's working Harry!" After the glow peaked and dissipated they got up slightly dizzy from the heat and left the sauna.

An elemental brought them each a glass of water. "We need more than this," Harry said. "I'm going to shower first though. How about I meet you at our breakfast nook in thirty minutes?'

Ginny replied, "Sure, I need to freshen up too."

Soon they were sipping glasses of ice water at their usual breakfast table and relaxing. "Four more days of shared saunas huh?"

She nodded, "Yup, you think you can manage?"

"I can think of worse ways to spend my time," he said.

She giggled, "I bet. So what do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"Well I saw a library on one of our exploring trips and I'd like to go see what books are there," he said.

"Sounds good to me too," she replied. "Maybe I'll curl up in your lap and read."

"You do and I'll tickle you," Harry said. "I won't be able to think, much less read with you squirming naked on my lap."

She giggled, "We'll see."

They headed off to the library and Harry found a book on elementals. He showed it to Ginny and she asked him to read it out loud so they'd both get to hear it. She did end up curled up in his lap but she didn't squirm and he wasn't distracted. They read until dinner time and then afterward for few hours afterward.

"Well now we know how to summon elementals," Harry said as he put the book away.

"And why it's dangerous," she replied. "It takes great concentration over a long period of time. If you get interrupted you might die or lose control of how much of the element comes through causing floods, wildfires, tornadoes, or earthquakes. I think we can both make do without them at school. Once we've graduated and everything is over maybe you can research a safer way to do what your ancestor did but until then it's a bit too risky. Don't you agree Harry?"

He nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, too much risk to take for now. I will be back to research them more thoroughly though when there's lots more time to search through this library."

"We still have some time here before we go anyway," she said yawning. She stretched catlike and grinned when she caught him looking, "Well we'd better head off to bed now Harry." She smirked, "Separate beds."

He replied, "Of course!"

He would have said more but she interrupted with, "At least until the sex part of the ritual."

"Afterward we have to head home to where your parents are waiting with all six of your brothers I shouldn't wonder," he said. "There will be no chance for anything except a shotgun wedding or a lot of creative lying."

"Now Harry," she cooed. "That's not very nice. Planning to lie to my family. Just tell them the truth." She giggled at the look on his face, "That we spent the time exercising, learning new magic, and increasing our magical cores."

"And carefully avoid mentioning the nakedness?" he said.

"Well if you really want to mention that you can," she said grinning.

He blushed, "No! I'll stick with your plan. With these new muscles and both of us being taller it shouldn't be hard to convince them we were exercising too hard to do anything naughty."

"Oh," Ginny said surprised. "I forgot I was taller too. I hope I still fit into my clothes, imagine if I had to go naked because nothing fit? Mum would think something went on for sure!"

Harry wasn't falling for it though, "You can adjust them with a spell as we both know very well. If you show up naked it will be because you want to get me in trouble."

She giggled, "Will you promise to take me shopping if I promise not to show up at mum's naked and wrapped around you?"

He shook his head and grinned, "I'd be happy to take that deal. We can get you a whole new wardrobe if you like."

"Ooh! Maybe I should blackmail you more often then," she said.

"I rather you didn't," he said.

"Don't worry Harry," she said. "I'm not after you for your money, I'm after your body."

The next day they went to the sauna right after breakfast. "I kinda miss doing Saili in the mornings," Ginny said. "Maybe I'll continue it even if we don't need it anymore."

"I think you just like being naked outside," Harry said.

She giggled, "That too, but you can do the motions dressed, it just doesn't help you magically. I could do it every morning at the Burrow and if you joined me it would probably help convince everyone about how legitimate our stay here was."

"You don't need to do that to get me to agree Ginny," Harry said. "Just ask, anything I have is yours for the asking."

She grinned and kissed him, "Wow! Thank you Mr. Potter. I love you too."

At the sauna door Harry took off his robe and Ginny, already naked, grabbed them two towels.

"I love you too Ginny," Harry said. "So more of the same thing today?"

"Not quite Harry," she said. She grinned at him as they entered the sauna and she closed the door. "This time one of us needs to lick the sweat off the other."

"What!" Harry said.

"Didn't you read the whole book yet?" she asked.

"I skimmed it mostly," Harry said. "I figured you'd tell me what we needed to do and I trust you." He blushed, "Sorry, I was just surprised. So, uh, who, uh, licks who?"

Ginny smiled, "Well I think you could use a day to get used to the idea so I'll go first and you can lick me tomorrow." She giggled, "Then on Thursday we lick each other!"

Harry groaned as he lay down on the bench, "I might die of embarrassment before we're done."

"I think you can manage Harry," Ginny said. "According to the book I need to start at the hairline and lick straight an unbroken line straight through to your toes. Seven times and done." She sat nearby, "I'll just wait a bit to let you work up a good sweat."

That didn't take long and soon Ginny was leaning over him and licking slowly from his hairline to his toes. Harry was trying hard not to get too excited but he was hard before the end of the first lick. When he ejaculated all over himself during the fourth lick Ginny said nothing just detoured around any come in path. After the seventh and last one they were both enveloped in the now familiar red burst of light and she leaned back and giggled. "I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't laugh. I'll probably be in the same state tomorrow." She swiped a finger across his abs and looked at it, "Doesn't look bad. I hear from other girls that how it tastes depends on how healthy the guy is and what he's been eating. If that's true you should be pretty tasty."

Harry couldn't have gotten any words out even if he'd known what to say. He just lay there and stared at her as she looked at the come on her finger. After another moment of contemplating her finger she licked it and smiled, "Not bad. Salty and the texture's a bit odd but much better than most potions." Then she looked at his expression and giggled again, "Let's get out of this sweatbox and go shower. Meet me at our breakfast nook in thirty?"

Harry nodded and got up slowly, still silent. She giggled again and left the sauna.

Thirty minutes later he met her at the table smiling. She handed him a glass of water and asked, "Better now?"

"Yes," Harry said accepting the glass and sitting down. "So what should we do with the rest of the day?"

"More reading?" she suggested. "I liked having you read to me last time."

Harry nodded, "I liked it too. Let's eat a bit first then go do that." They had lunch then went to the library and selected a book together. As before Ginny curled up in his lap and he read out loud. Sooner than either expected a fire sprite reminded them of dinner and they went and ate. They walked outside after dinner and explored the island a bit before returning. There wasn't much else to do in the house but read and they were tired of that so they just talked until bedtime. Harry walked her to her door, "Good night Ginny."

"Good night Harry, see you tomorrow," she replied.

The next morning Harry was very nervous at breakfast. "I hope I don't mess up," he said.

"As long as you don't stop once you start you won't," she replied. "Just put everything else out of your mind and do it."

"I think I can do that," he said.

"Don't worry about me," she said smiling. "I'm sure I'll be very happy regardless."

Harry blushed, "I hope so." They ate quietly after that then headed for the sauna. On the way there Harry burst out laughing. When Ginny gave him an odd look he explained, "I just realized how silly I'm being! Honestly, I've been acting like an idiot and it just hit me. So I'm laughing at myself. I plan to enjoy myself today and I hope you enjoy yourself as well." He grinned at her, "How does that sound?"

She hugged him, "That sounds perfect Harry. Just try to keep that frame of mind."

Soon they were in the sauna sitting on towels. "Let me know when you think you've sweated enough?" Harry asked.

"Sure," she replied. She giggled, "You know, if anyone should be nervous it's me. I mean, girls in general, we try to keep boys from noticing any hint of sweat. And here you are going to both smell and taste it. I know you'll go through with it anyway but I hope it isn't too nasty."

Harry smiled, happy to reassure her in return, "I'm sure it won't be. I've been close to when you are all sweaty after a game and you've never smelled bad. It'll be fine."

"Thank you Harry," Ginny said.

Soon she was ready and lay down on her towel. Harry moved over to her and started licking at her hairline and slowly sliding down her body. He reached her toes and went back to start again. He noticed her start to wiggle and groan by the middle of the second lick but did his best to ignore her and finish. As he had thought and said her sweat wasn't bad tasting. It wasn't anything he'd want a big glass of in the morning but it was mostly tasteless with a hint of peach from her body lotion. He did his best to avoid erogenous zones but he knew he'd brushed close enough to them to get her very aroused by the time he finished and the red glow made another appearance.

"That was intense Harry," she said panting.

"In a good way I hope?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she replied grinning. "Now let's get out of here so I can have a long shower and some private time."

Harry smiled, "I understand. Meet me at the breakfast nook when you're ready?"

"It's a date," she replied.

Thursday Harry was smiling on the way to the sauna. Ginny smiled to see that. He was getting more confident and learning to enjoy himself. Then she giggled briefly, that wasn't hard in this situation.

They went into the sauna and sat down. "We need to take turns today," Ginny said. "Do you want to go first or shall I?"

"Well I seem to make more of a mess when you lick me so I think I should go first," Harry said. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Friday is more of what we did Monday," Ginny said. "I lay on top of you and we just mingle our sweat for an hour or so." She smiled, "No big deal now huh?'

He smiled back, "Nope!"

He licked her first and left her panting and groaning. After a few minutes to calm down she returned the favor and he did make a mess as he predicted.

As they lay back and rested for a bit before getting up to leave Ginny said, "I wish the sex week was next but we'll have to get through two weeks of ickier stuff first. Next Monday is the blood sharing ritual and the week after we have to drink each other's tears."

"How are we going to collect enough to drink even a sip?" Harry asked.

"Magic of course," she replied. "How else?" She slowly climbed to her feet, "Come on Harry, let's go get washed off and rehydrate. Then we can sit around and talk."

"Okay," he replied and followed her out.

The ritual sweat sharing in the sauna on Friday morning was easy for Harry after the previous few days and afterward they showered and drank some ice water. Then they had a nice lunch of roast beef and cheddar sandwiches. "Are you ready for your rune now Harry?" Ginny asked after she'd eaten.

Harry nodded, "I am. Do you still want yours in the same place?"

She grinned, "Yes, and for the same reasons. I guess I'll be eating standing up again tonight but on the plus side I'll get to have you to rub lotion into my butt again."

Harry grinned, "I'm willing to do that any old time, just ask."

She giggled, "I'll have to remember that. Let's get going then." She lead the way to her bedroom and along the way they collected the special powdered ink and a scalpel.

"This is the rune representing the Mind chakra," Ginny said. "It should bring us clarity of thought and excellent memory. It should also defend our minds from any mind reading magics or other intrusions."

Harry nodded, "That seems well worth the pain." He tried to add extra force to his numbing charm when he cast in just the same. After she was numb he made sure he had the proper amount of ink ready and carefully cut the rune into her skin. Then, as soon as he was done, he coated it with the prepared ink powder in his other hand. He cried out the name of the rune, "Mana!" and it flashed and suddenly it looked like a fresh tattoo. He hit it with another overpowered numbing charm and said, "Are you alright?"

She looked over her shoulder and grinned at him, "Aside from having a numb left leg I feel fine. You'll have to wait until the numbness wears off a little for yours because I doubt I can stand on it right now."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Maybe you can sit on the bed and do it? Or kneel maybe?"

"Why don't you start rubbing the cream in now so that it doesn't have a chance to get too sore or red and I'll do your rune when I can?"

He nodded, "Works for me." He went and came back with the first aid cream and worked a large amount of it in.

"Having fun back there?" she said giggling. "You've been at it awhile. Are you sure you aren't just rubbing my butt for the fun of it now?"

He assured her he wasn't. "If I was," Harry said smiling, "I'd be doing both cheeks so you could feel it too."

She giggled again, "In that case, when you are done with the numb one start rubbing the other so I know you are done. You did promise to do it for me at any time."

Harry smiled, "Sure, I can do that. Rubbing the parts that don't feel numb is more fun anyway." Soon he switched to the other cheek and rubbed it with his bare hands. He massaged it then her right leg then back to her butt until she told him to stop.

"Okay," she said. "It's time for your rune." She cut the rune into his left shoulder right under the other one then coated it with the ink. The wound flashed and turned into a tattoo she kissed it and rubbed the cream in. "Unless you'd rather I rubbed your butt?"

He smiled, "No. At least not this time. Why don't you lay down on your stomach and I'll fetch a library book to read to you."

"Sounds good," she said.

They spent the rest of the day taking turns reading except for dinner which they both ate standing and watching the sunset. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Ritual Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: Many thanks to my Beta.

They spent the weekend exploring the island, and growing even closer to one another. Ginny even convinced Harry to leave his robe behind. They traipsed all over the island wearing only their shoes and laughing at the feel of the sun and wind on their skin.

"Wow," Harry said. "This feels awesome!" He took off running.

She quickly caught up to him laughing as she ran, "I've felt amazing since the first rune." She could keep up the pace and talk easily, "All this energy and stamina feel great. Now after the second it's like my mind is suddenly clear and it seems as if all is right with the world."

Harry said, "If we keep feeling better with each rune, I'm not sure I can stand it."

"Well the next one is supposed to hurt a lot," she said. "So I doubt you'll be feeling so happy after it." She looks over at him, "Maybe what you are feeling is the closing of your link to Tom."

Harry grins, "Maybe. If this rune doesn't close it then I'm sure the last rune will. Definitely worth the little bit of pain so far involved."

Monday came soon enough and after breakfast Harry and Ginny started the third ritual.

"Right," She replied. "It will take up to five days for our magic to align our blood so that's it's exactly the same. The greater the difference at the start, the longer it will take to align. And the more it's going to hurt. I'm glad you gave the elementals orders on what to do if we pass out or can't get out bed in the morning." She grimaced, "It's the simplest step in terms of what we have to do but it's also the most dangerous step."

Harry set up the ingredients and started mixing them, "I know the exercises we've been doing have put us in perfect health but we still both have a chance to die during this part of the power boosting ritual."

Ginny replied. "true, but don't worry our chances are very good.."

Harry sighed, "If I'd known I'd never have let you swear that oath."

"If I'd known I'd have done it anyway," Ginny replied. "Almost certain victory in this war is worth a small chance of death." She frowned at him, "If it was only you at risk you'd have no problem I bet."

Harry winced at her tone but couldn't truthfully argue that. So he sighed again and said, "Well, let's go get it over with then. I have the potion finished. We just need to drink it then chant." He handed Ginny a goblet and took one for himself.

"Thank you," she said and drank. "Chant on three?"

"Sure," he replied and drank his.

They said the chant in unison, then fall unconscious. The elementals carried them to bed and cared for them as the magic changed their blood to be identical to each other.

They awoke on Friday morning and both groaned in pain. Harry managed to reach his wand despite the soreness and cast some healing and pain relieving spells on himself. Once he was feeling well enough he cast them on Ginny too.

Eventually they felt back to normal and went to shower off. "I never want to do that again," Ginny said coming back into his bedroom.

"I'm glad we don't have to," Harry said. "It looks like the elementals did pretty well by us though. We're not filthy or laying in a mess so they must have cleaned us and I'm hungry but not starving so maybe they fed us too."

She said, "I'm not sure we needed feeding just laying there like that but we do owe them a thanks. I'm still pretty hungry even though as you said I'm not starving. Walk with me to our breakfast nook?"

He smiled, "Sure." As they walked he called out for a Sylph.

"Yes lord?" the being asked.

"First, thank you for your care," Harry said. "Next, what day is it?"

"You are most welcome Lord Potter and it is Friday morning," the elemental replied. "Shall I bring you your usual breakfast Lord and Lady?"

"Double it this morning," Harry said. "We're extra hungry."

"Yes lord," the being said and left.

Breakfast arrived just as they did and they both ate very heartily. "Well we have to weekend to recover at least," Harry said. "What do you want to do today?"

"Not sure," Ginny said and gave a small burp, "Excuse me."

Harry grinned, "No worries. Want to go for a walk outside to stretch our legs?"

"Probably a good idea after all that inactivity," she agreed. "Maybe some Saili tomorrow?"

"Sure," he agreed.

By the time dinner was over they were feeling completely fine and ready to do the runes on each other. As he grabbed the special ink powder Harry asked, "Which rune is this?"

"It's the rune of heart," Ginny said. "Soul and magic are the next two." When they reached her bed she added, "Try not to numb my whole leg this time."

Harry smiled, "I'll try to be careful with the numbing charms but too much is better than too little right? Besides it gave me a chance to massage you."

"You don't need to wait for these rune markings to do that Harry," she said. "You just have to ask. I enjoyed it too."

So Harry ended up giving her a massage from back of the neck to toes first. Then when she was relaxed he did a fairly restrained numbing charm and with the book open for reference he cut the rune for heart as gently as he could in the skin of her left butt cheek. He quickly grabbed some of the ink powder and cast it over the small but bloody wound and spoke the name of the rune in Hindi, "Marma!" There was a flash of light and the wound took on the appearance of a tattoo. He cast another numbing charm and said, "I'm done."

She got up and stretched, "Okay, "I'll do yours then we'll rub the cream on each other." She carved the same run into the skin of his left upper arm and followed that with the ink powder and the name of the rune, "Marma!" Then she grabbed the cream from her night table and rubbed some into his arm.

He smiled and took it from her, "Lay back down. I'll do yours then go back to regular massage."

She grinned as she lay down, "Sounds heavenly."

Harry rubbed the cream in then switched to massage oil and massaged her until she fell asleep. then he got up and went to his own bed.

The next morning at breakfast he said, "I think we might have to put the next two runes of yours on the other side. There isn't much room on your ass."

She giggled, "Just what every girl wants to hear. If you say my ass is small I'll take your word for it. You're the one that has to find space to fit the rune in after all. It's not limited in where there the runes can go if you remember so the other side of my butt is fine. Do I get another massage like last time?"

"Sure!" Harry said. "You can have one every night if you want."

"Ooh!" she grinned. "I could get used to this! Even on weekends?"

He grinned back, "Every night, weekends included. So that's tonight penciled in but it's Saturday no ritual stuff to do so what should we do with the rest of the day?"

"I'd like to explore the island some more," she said. "Coming along?"

He grinned, "Sure, why not."

They explored all weekend and Harry massaged her until she fell asleep each night. Monday morning she said, "Back to the ritual this week. I hope this week is less painful than last."

"Me too," he said. "Tears this week?"

She nodded, "So if you're done with breakfast let's go."

Harry stood up and followed her back to the room they'd made the ink, "So what's the spell for collecting tears?"

She held up a goblet and her wand, "I'll show you." She ran through the motions slowly then cast it, "Lacrimis eruere!" When she cast it an ounce or so of tears flowed from her right eye into the goblet. She handed it to him, "Here hold this and after I'll show you the motions again."

He shrugged and took it, "I wonder why anyone developed that spell? I mean it can't be just for this ritual right?"

"No," she replied. "Tears are a component in several potions as well so I guess that's why the spell was created." She showed him the motions of the spell again and he cast it upon himself successfully. She caught his tears in the goblet and raised it in a toast, "To finishing this ritual and never having to do any of this odd stuff again."

"Here, here!" Harry replied.

They drank in unison and were briefly enveloped in the now familiar red light.

"How often do we have to do this?" Harry asked.

"Once a day for five days," she replied. She raised her voice a bit, "Can we get two glasses of ice water?" An elemental brought them both glasses of water with ice, "Thank you."

"That wasn't too bad then," Harry said. "It leaves you a bit dry but nothing worse."

She nodded, "Library?"

He nodded, "Yes." They went to the library and she sat in his lap as he read aloud from a book they both picked. After lunch they went outside and walked around until they got hungry for dinner. After dinner he read aloud for another few hours then they headed back up to her room for her nightly massage.

"Are you sure you don't mind this Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nope," he replied. "I enjoy it too. I've had dreams of doing this."

She smiled, "Well if you have any other dreams with me in them tell me and we'll see if we can make them come true as well."

Harry blushed and did not reply.

The next day they went exploring outside after drinking each others tears. They had the elementals bring them a picnic lunch which they ate outside. They returned at sundown to have dinner then curled up in a chair to read until bedtime. The same as every night Harry massaged her until she fell asleep before turning in himself.

They did the same on Wednesday and Thursday with no trouble. Friday morning came and as they finished breakfast Ginny said, "Ready for the last cup of tears?"

Harry nodded and stood up, "Yeah, lead on and let's get it over with. I guess we'll be doing the rune carving after dinner again?"

She smiled, "Yeah and ending with another of your heavenly massages. It's too bad Mum won't let us continue to do that once we get home."

Harry winced, "I hope she never finds out about it, nor your brothers neither!"

Ginny laughed, "Well I won't tell if you don't."

In the usual room they drank each others tears for the last time and the red glow washed over them. "The next rune will be the one called "Prana" the Hindi word for soul,"Ginny said before Harry could ask.

"Thanks," he said. "I never remember which one is next."

That night after dinner they brought the ink powder and the healing cream up to her bedroom and Harry conjured a scalpel and lay it beside the two jars.

"Okay lay down Ginny," Harry said. "I get to have fun rubbing you first before I have to carve anything into you."

She giggled, "One day we should switch and I'll rub you." She stretched out on her stomach in bed, "But not tonight. Get to rubbing Harry! And don't skip any spots either!"

Harry smiled and taking the massage oil off her nightstand he happily started massaging her. Once he'd gone from neck to toes a few times and she was fully relaxed he cast a numbing charm on the right side of her butt. Then he opened the book so he could see the rune and carefully carved it into the skin of her right butt cheek as small as he could and do it right. He quickly took a handful of the special ink powder and cast it on the small wound shouting, "Prana!" It flashed and the wound was replaced with what looked like a black ink tattoo of the rune. He cast another numbing charm and carefully cleaned off any remaining ink or blood. Then he kissed the other side of her butt and said, "Done."

"Careful Harry," she said giggling, "or I might ask you to do that every night as well." She stood up and stretched then gestured for Harry to sit on the bed. She numbed his shoulder then carved a matching rune and coating it liberally with the ink powder she called out, "Prana!" After it became a tattoo she cleaned it off and rubbed some of the cream on.

"There! All done, now you can put the cream on me and massage me to sleep," she said.

He smiled, "Sure! Just lay back down and I'll take care of it."

She stretched out on the bed and smiled, "Monday we start the sex part of the ritual. I hope you're as excited as I am."

He nodded, "Of course! I'm just more embarrassed."

She giggled, "Still? I'll have to work on that some more then."

"Oh Merlin." Harry said. "You've already got us both walking around naked all the time. What's next?'

She grinned, "You'll have to wait and see. Right now you need to be massaging me."

Picking up the massage oil again Harry smiled and started massaging, "Yes, Ginny." 


	8. Chapter 8

The Ritual Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many thanks to my Beta reader.

The next morning at breakfast Ginny said, "I can't believe this is almost over. It's been fun most of the time."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it has. Now there's one last week to go, then it's back to England for both of us."

She smirked, "I'm sure you can spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow Harry."

He laughed, "I doubt I'll have a choice about that."

She patted his hand, "Don't worry, it'll be obvious we've been training hard. We're both a lot more fit and you've gotten a lot healthier looking and your eyes fixed along the way. They'll believe us when we say it was training."

"I hope Dumbledore vouches for us," Harry said. "Your mum is more likely to believe the story if it comes from him."

"Well he did give Hermione the book so I imagine he will," she replied. "We can visit him before we go to the Burrow to make sure though." She looked thoughtful, "You still have the portkey right?"

"Of course!" Harry replied. "It's in the dresser along with all the non clothing items I brought with me." He smiled, "I do hope you're planning on giving my clothes back before we go home?"

She affected a sad look, "Yes, unfortunately." Then she grinned, "It's too bad too. You look so good naked."

He smiled, "Thanks, so do you."

They spent the weekend outside by day and curled up in the library together by night. Monday morning came and they met for breakfast as usual and afterward discussed their plans for the day.

"It's time for the last part of the ritual Harry," Ginny said.

He blushed, "I know. So what are we doing today?"

"Well you'd know if you did more than skim the book," she said as she shook a finger at him grinning. "Still I guess I've enjoyed surprising you with this stuff so I can't complain. This week we have sex and end up carving the rune for magic into each other. It should permanently cut any link between you and Tom Riddle and triple your magical core as well as mine. Today we recite the familiar phrase we've been using all along then I give you oral sex. You'll need to come in my mouth three times today."

"What?" was the only thing Harry said and even then it came out a bit garbled.

She grinned, "Yep! Tomorrow … well I'll leave that as a surprise. You're probably not listening anymore anyway."

She stood and pulled him out of his seat then led him off to her bedroom, "My room has better natural light and I want to see your expressions clearly."

As she pushed him back on the bed Harry said, "Umm, do we have to do this right now Ginny? Maybe you want to wait until afternoon?"

She grinned, "Nope! Now just lay back and let me take care of everything."

She started stroking him gently and slowly. Her nudity and constant teasing had him partly erect most of the time so he responded quickly. She took her hand off and giggled at the look on his face, "Don't worry Harry! I'm just going for this." She held up a new bottle, "I asked for edible massage oil to make sure you really enjoyed everything. You can still use it on me at night to massage but it has another use as well." She poured some in her hands and rubbing it in then started stroking him again, "I know my hands are a little calloused and rough from all the chores I do at home and I'd hate to irritate your sensitive skin Harry."

"Oh god Ginny," Harry moaned as she slowly increased her pace.

She giggled, "Shouldn't that be goddess Ginny?" Her slippery hands roamed all over his penis and balls, stroking and fondling but with what seemed to be no urgency at all. At least on her part.

Harry moaned again and started to breathe faster, "Please Ginny."

"Please what Harry?" she said grinning. "And what happened to my divinity? This ritual originally comes from a priest of the temple of Kama, you know what Kama means Harry?" She stopped and looked at him for his answer.

"N-no," he managed to reply.

She started up again, "It means it was the temple of love. Physical love as well as spiritual. According to the book the walls were carved with images of gods and goddesses having sex." She starts stroking him a little faster, "Isn't that wonderful Harry?"

Harry was starting to pant but he managed to reply, "Yessss."

She giggled at that long drawn out sibilant and started hissing at him in Parseltongue, "Parvati once told me they named her after one of the goddesses the Hindu worshiped and that they believed sex could be a holy act." She licked the head of his penis and grinned as it twitched in her hand. "But you don't get to worship my yoni today Harry. Today I get to worship your lingam." She licked him again as she stroked. "So I guess I should just get on with it huh?'" He groaned. She grinned and continued, "But I want to hear you call me a goddess first Harry. Before you can come you have to call me Shakti or just goddess."

Harry was barely hearing her but some part of his brain was paying attention and prompted him into saying, "You are a goddess Ginny! Now please… I need …"

She grinned in triumph as her hands sped up, "I know exactly what you need Harry." She put him in her mouth and stroked and licked until he came. His eyes rolled back in his head as he came and as he drifted off to sleep she heard, "I could get used to that."

When he woke up she was snuggled up against him reading, "I guess you've stopped waiting for me to move first then?"

She grinned, "Yep! You don't seem capable of it so I've decided I've got to be in charge." She grinned, "Are you okay with that? If you'd rather take charge I'd be happy to go along." She put the book away and stretched out naked on the bed. Harry blushed and stammered and said nothing very coherent until she put her fingers on his lips, "Okay then, I'm in charge for now. Did you enjoy it Harry? Was it a great first time with me?"

"It was my first time with any girl!" Harry said. He blushed, "It was great but did you have to do it like that? I felt like I was going to explode if you didn't finish!"

She giggled and stroked his abs, she'd cleaned them both up and brushed her teeth before going and getting the book so he was clean and fresh as her hand roamed. "Well maybe I got a little carried away but you're already treating me like a princess is a goddess so large a jump?"

He smiled, "Well I did read the book, even if not as thoroughly as you, so I know that we are both supposed to be representing or channeling gods. Shakti and Shiva are balanced and need each other. They are equals. If I'm going to call you a goddess are you going to return the favor?"

"Tomorrow when it's your turn I'm sure I'll be calling you a god Harry," she said with a smile. "I do need you Harry and I'd never ask you to call me a goddess in public but isn't this kinda fun to do this in bed?"

Harry gave her a shy grin and nodded, "Yes it is." He placed a tentative hand on her stomach and when she didn't protest starting stroking her belly, "So tomorrow I do that to you?"

"Yup," she said. "I guess you're wondering how?"

He nodded, "I may need directions."

She giggled, "If that's what you need then that's what I'll give give you." She patted the hand on her belly, "You know you don't have to just keep to 'safe' spots Harry. You can touch me anywhere."

Harry gulped, "Thank you Ginny." His hand started to wander a little. She gave him some pointers about where she liked to be touched and how.

After a little while had passed Ginny asked an elemental for a glass of the 'Honeymoon Blend' juice and offered it to Harry, "Drink up Harry and then I'll see if I can make the second time even better than the first."

He took the glass, "Yes, Ginny." After he finished it he handed it back and said, "Thank you goddess Shakti."

She grinned grabbed the edible massage oil, "Time for round two."

After that they had lunch and went for a short walk outside, "Should I ask how you got so good at doing that?"

"No," she replied. "Let's just call it natural talent."

Harry smiled, "Okay. I'm looking forward to tomorrow I think. I have a few things I want to try." He looked at her to see if she was fine with it.

She smiled and replied, "That's fine by me. I told you, any time you want to take charge romantically you just go right on ahead."

After they went back in she led him back to her bed and did it a third time. The red glow enveloped them and Harry took another nap. When he woke up it was dinner time. That night he massaged her front first and they were both delighted with this change. After she came she said, "You are definitely my Shiva Harry. That was wonderful! I can't wait for tomorrow."

He smiled, "Thank you Shakti Ginny. I'll rub your back now so you can get to sleep."

She rolled over onto her stomach and said, "You can stay afterward and sleep here if you want. I'd like to wake up with you."

He shrugged, "Maybe. Now relax and let massage you." After she drifted off to sleep he thought about curling up with her but in the end went back to his own bed.

The next morning Ginny seemed to be in a good mood, "Let's do as much exploring as possible while we're still here."

Harry nodded, "Okay, and remind to take a few books back with me from the library here."

"I will," she said. They spent the day outside. The elementals brought them a picnic lunch outside and they wandered all over the island until sunset. They ate dinner inside then headed upstairs.

"I'm going to shower and brush my teeth," he said. "Then I'll join you in your room for the ritual?"

She said, "Care for company in the shower Harry?" Then grinned when he blushed.

"No thanks," he said and went into his room.

She freshened up as well and was waiting for him when he arrived. "So I'll just lay back and let you get to it shall I?" she asked smiling.

He nodded, "Thanks." His face was red but he didn't hesitate. Ginny was soon calling his name and begging him not to stop. Harry kept going until she orgasmed. He swallowed as much as he could until she was done. He kissed her thigh and said, "Do you need time or should I start up again right away?"

Ginny was panting but managed to say, "A few minutes please." Later she expanded on that, "That was wonderful Shiva Harry but regardless of what they say about girls in general I need at least a little time in between orgasms. I get too sensitive otherwise."

Harry nodded and moved up to cuddle and kiss with her a bit before heading back down, "I'm glad you liked it. I was worried."

She smiled and kissed him, "It was great Harry. You really had no reason to worry. Just the fact that Harry Potter was going down on me would have made me come regardless. What you actually did elevated it to mind-blowing."

Harry grinned, "I found a book on it in the library and snuck it into my room. It was hard to do because we haven't been apart much but I'm glad I did it if you liked it so much."

She giggled, "Hide that one carefully! I'd hate for mum to see it."

He grinned, "Maybe I should send it to Hermione. We owe her both help and embarrassment."

"You do realize exactly who she'll share it with right?" Ginny said.

"As long as Ron never realizes it came from me it'll be fine," Harry said. "Unless it would really bother you? I'm sure there are plenty of other books she'd like."

Ginny sighed, "I'll think about it later. For now you've killed the mood. How will you bring it back?"

"Massage?" Harry asked.

She nodded, "Sounds good."

He started and soon she was back in the mood. It was not long afterward that the red glow enveloped them and that day's part of the ritual was done. She fell asleep after and Harry covered her with a blanket and went off to his own bed to sleep.

The next morning she asked, "What will it take to make you spend the night in my bed? I want to wake up to you at least once before we have to go back home."

Harry blushed a bit then nodded, "Fine. I'll stay tonight."

She grinned, "Yay! I think we should keep doing the ritual after dinner."

"So then," Harry said. "What do you want to do after breakfast? More exploring?"

"No," she said looking out the broad window at the rain. "It looks like it will be a nasty day out. Let's go use the sauna for a while then ask if there is an indoor pool."

Harry shrugs, "I haven't seen any but okay. If there isn't?"

She shrugged back, "If there isn't, then we can go snuggle and read in the library."

There was no pool. So after a nice sauna and a good lunch they went into the library and read until dinner. After dinner Harry met Ginny in her room, "So er, what are we doing tonight?"

"What we have been doing the last few days but at the same time," she replied with a smirk.

"What!" Harry said. "How?"

She smiled, "Get on the bed and I'll show you. It's a good thing you aren't too tall a bloke or this wouldn't work." Harry nervously climbed onto the bed and let Ginny position him into a shape vaguely resembling the letter C and then wrapped her legs around his head. "You know what to do now Harry," she said. "Just keep going until you see the red glow or I tell you to stop okay?" Harry gave a muffled assent and she started in on his part of things. Harry never did notice the red glow but Ginny stopped him … eventually.

"Okay Harry," she panted. "You can stop now."

Harry gave the area a last kiss and rolled on to his back, "All done?"

She giggled, "Sometime back. It just took a bit for me to get up the willpower to stop you." She turned and laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ginny," he said and kissed her forehead. He yawned, "Good night."

"Good night Harry," she said and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she had all Harry's stuff moved into her room while he was in the shower, including the clothes she'd been hiding. She was sure she'd gotten his past his shyness by now and that he'd stay naked at her request. If he even noticed. After all he hadn't checked his dressers since she'd taken his clothes and had no reason to check hers. She got in once he was out and sang happily during her shower. This was turning out to be the best summer of her life.

Once out and dry she was gratified to see Harry waiting for her still naked and walked with him to their usual breakfast spot. "Tonight's the night Harry!" she said after they ate. "We finally get to have sex"

"I think the last few nights should qualify as sex too," Harry said.

She giggled, "Well some people might disagree with you but not after tonight!"

Harry suddenly looked thoughtful, "If we are doing that tonight then what's tomorrow?"

She grinned, "Tomorrow is the final frontier! You get to go where no man has gone before!" She giggled, "I have to thank Hermione for letting watch movies with her last summer. So useful for pop references that only the muggle raised will get."

Harry looked shocked, "You mean…" he trailed off.

She nodded, "Yep! But don't get attached to the idea. Unless it feels much better than I expect it will be the only time you get to do that."

Harry nodded, "Sure Ginny. Wow, no wonder they don't let minors even know about this ritual."

They spent the day outside again and had a picnic lunch on the grass. "Wow," Harry said looking at her as she lay naked on a blanket in the warm sunshine. "You really are freckled absolutely everywhere. I like it!"

"I think the freckles will fade once I'm no longer in the sun every day," she replied. "At least most of them will. I hope you won't be disappointed?"

He smiled, "Nope! You'll look amazing either way I'm sure."

She smiled back, "Thanks Harry. I can't believe this will be over in a few days."

Harry nodded, "Tomorrow is the third of August. If we return on Saturday it'll be just a week until your birthday." He chuckled nervously, "Long enough for any bruises I get from your brothers to heal with magical help."

She giggled sunnily, "With the rune of the body you'll be healing at an accelerated rate so you probably wouldn't need too much help. Anyway I won't let them hit you. I think we should work out exactly what we'll say now to be sure we don't get tripped up but with the body changes and the increased magic I see no reason for them not to believe we've been training with ancient wizards who chaperoned us well." She giggled again, "Well not as long as they don't find that book on orally pleasing a woman in your trunk at least."

"I guess I'll leave it behind," Harry said. "Just in case."

She nodded, "Probably a good idea. But let's each take a few just as further 'proof' of where we've been."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

They were back inside by sunset and had a good dinner. "Ready Harry?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "I think so."

She grinned, "I'm sure you'll do fine Harry! I promise not to complain regardless." She giggled as she lead him to her room.

Once there she had him lay back and picked up the massage oil, "I did say I'd massage you once and I think this is a good day for it. You're too tense Harry, let me loosen you up a little."

"Okay Ginny," he said. He tried to relax and her soothing massage made it easier. She went slowly down his body avoiding his genitals until she got to his ankles then had him roll over and went back up his body to his neck.

"There!" she said. "That's much better. Roll over now Harry." When he did she added more oil to her and started stroking his penis and fondling his balls. His body started responding to her hands and when he was completely tumescent she straddled him and guided him inside her.

"Oh Ginny!" he cried out. "My red-haired goddess, my Shakti."

She smiled at this and continued to ride him. She came sooner than he but kept riding him until he came as well. Then she lay across him his body letting the sweat cool on their bodies and listening to his heartbeat as it slowly calmed down. "We need to do it at least two more times for the ritual Harry but if you still want more after we're done I'm game. Today, Tomorrow, any day we can steal the time is fine by me. I love you and I really enjoy expressing it physically with you." She looked up to catch his eyes, "Do you feel the same?" Harry nodded and she grinned, "Good!"

They made love twice more and by the third time Harry was comfortable enough to let his hands do some exploring. She encouraged him vocally and non-verbally. Soon the familiar red glow surrounded them. Ginny fell asleep atop Harry's body and he smiled down at her thinking fond thoughts as he slipped off into slumber himself. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Ritual Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!

The next day they woke up and showered together, taking longer than strictly necessary to get clean. After slowly drying each other off they went to their usual nook for breakfast.

"One more day Harry," Ginny said. "Tomorrow we'll have to get dressed and packed and go back to chilly England and a crowded house full of scary brothers and fathers with shotguns."

He scowled at her attempt to scare him. He didn't want her to know it was working, "And shortly after that we need to go to even chillier Scotland and an even more crowded school."

She smirked, "There's a password to get past the trap on the stairs to the girl's dorms, but they refuse to tell us what it is although I'm not sure you'd use it if you knew."

"They probably worry the girls will tell the boys so they keep it from you as well as us," Harry replied smiling. "I'll ask Hermione. If any one of the students has found it out it'll be her."

Ginny giggled, "True. But if you find out she's told Ron, I don't want to know."

Harry smiled and put an arm around her as they looked out the large bay window, "Well if I can get the old Headmaster to cover for us then maybe we can skip out of the castle now and then. We'll need to keep him on the defensive and from acquiring too many goons. Guerrilla warfare against the death eaters will do both. If we can make him seem like the losing side that will be great but all we really need to do is keep their heads down until we can find all the pieces of himself and destroy them. If sometimes we leave just for a little time alone I wouldn't mind that either."

"That sounds great Harry!" she enthused. "Even if he won't cover for us maybe we can sneak out anyway. A little guerrilla warfare to whittle down Voldy's forces before the big battle."

Harry nodded, "Exactly! It should also hamper his recruiting efforts if his people start dying mysteriously."

"You start looking for good spells to use in the library here, hopefully ones that will surprise our enemies and keep them from thinking it's a pair of students attacking and I'll start working on ways to ditch our friends and relatives. They mean well, but they won't be able to keep up with us now. It'll be best if they stay home."

Harry nodded, "And they won't stay home if they know, so they can't know."

After breakfast they part ways. Harry goes to the library and Ginny to her room. He's already found some good spells to use, but that was mostly by accident while reading about elementals and their summoning. Now he searching for lists of spells and after a few moments calls for a few sylphs. "Do you know the contents of these books?"

"Yes Lord," the sylph replied.

"Then bring me books on spells that are old or unused and powerful," Harry said. He noted what sections the books came from and searched through that section himself as well. By lunchtime, he has selected a small pile of spellbooks for Ginny to look through. Smelling that lunch was about ready, Harry heads to the dining room to meet Ginny.

"I've got books fulls of spells," he said as he entered. "And since our memories are perfect now, we won't need to take them with us just read them before we go."

She was already sitting at the table and smiled, "I was worried you'd gotten lost in the job and was about to come get you! I'm glad you made it for lunch. I'll read them after we eat. We can spare a day or two to practice them after the ritual is done. "

He put the books down on a chair and smiled ruefully, "No, you've trained me well. I won't miss meals again."

She smiled and handed him a sandwich and a glass of juice, "Good, let's eat first. I can look through the books and maybe we can practice a few outside after."

After they ate they took the books outside and Harry asked, "Did you come up with any good ideas?"

She smiled, "A few. It'll depend on circumstances, but I'm sure I'll get better at this sort of thing as we do it more often."

She read through the books then they practiced spells until dinner before they went in to eat. After dinner they took the books back to the library and put them away. "If we never take them off the island no one can steal them or learn what's in them except from us."

Ginny nodded, "I agree." Then she smirked, "Now it's time to have sex again."

Harry cleared his throat, "Uh, so how do you want to do this?"

She smiled, "Well unless you have something in mind why don't you just lay down on the bed and let me handle everything. Okay?"

Harry smiled, "Sure Ginny." He went to the bed and lay on his back then closed his eyes.

Ginny grabbed the edible massage oil and returned to the bed, "Open your eyes Harry. I want you to see this."

Harry blushed, "I'm afraid that if I look I'll, uh, enjoy it a bit too much and not last long enough. You know, uh, when …" He trailed off.

She grinned, "No worries Harry! We are doing this strictly for the ritual. I can tell now when you are about to come and I'll make sure it all goes where it's supposed to go. Just don't get too used to this."

"I won't," he said seriously. "I'm sorry you even have to do it once."

She smiled, "Well I would have tried it at least once with you anyway. So enjoy tonight, it's the only time you'll get to see and feel this." She used her wand to cast a spell first, "I learned this from Susan. It makes sure everything back there is clean."

"Susan Bones?" Harry asked shocked.

Ginny nodded, "Yup! But you can't let her know I told you. She has a reputation to maintain. "

Harry nodded, "Sure, I won't say anything."

She started rubbing the oil on her hands she got a wicked grin and moved until she was squatting over his face, "Watch me Harry!" she said as she moved a well oiled finger to her own arsehole and started moving it in circles as Harry watched. Then she added a little more oil to her fingers and slid one in, "Ooh! This feels so naughty Harry! I can't imagine how it will feel to have you inside me here. Can you imagine fucking me here Harry?"

Harry groaned out a yes while his eyes followed the finger that was still going in and out.

Ginny looked over her shoulder at his groin and grinned, "Yeah, I see that you can imagine it and you also like what you're seeing now." She made sure she was thoroughly coated with oil both inside and out then moved until she was straddling his thighs instead of his face, "Now I'm going to get you ready. Hold on Harry, for just a little longer." She oiled his erection liberally as he groaned then when he looked like he was close she moved closer and guided him to the one part of her she'd never planned to let anyone play with, not even him. She took a deep breath then slid herself down, trying her best to not show any pain. If he knew he was hurting her, he'd never forgive himself and might not be able to finish the ritual.

Once the head was inside she stopped herself and rested a bit, stroking the shaft. Harry called her name and came inside her. It felt weird but afterward, but his hands started stroking her folds then it started to feel better. She decided that they should have gotten each other off at least once first but then shrugged. It's not like she had any experience with this. As Harry's fingers brought her closer to orgasm she mutters, "Oh thank you Harry. You've gotten so good at this." Then as she got nearer, she started calling his name wildly and sliding down his still hard penis. As the orgasm crashes over her she loses control, dropping all the way down and impaling herself fully onto him.

The next two orgasms were easier for both of them and then the red glow enveloped them. Awash with the afterglow Ginny had just slid herself off of him and said, "Now we need to do the last runes."

Harry nodded, "Okay, in that case roll over and I'll hit you with the numbing charm."

"First I'll use that cleaning charm again I think," she said. After using it she rolled over, "No massage tonight. Just stay with me tonight please?"

"I'll stay," Harry said. He positioned the book so he could see the last rune clearly, then cast the numbing charm. "I'll just go grab the ink powder and the book from the table," he told her. "I'll be right back." He grabbed them and returned, "Ready?"

"Yes," she said.

He carved the last rune, threw the special ink powder across the small bloody wound, and cried, "Atma!" The wound turned into a tattoo and he gently dried her and rubbed the healing cream in. "Okay Ginny?"

"Okay here!" she replied. Then she got up and put the same rune on his shoulder as soon as she finished Harry shouted in pain and fell back on the bed.

The famous lighting bolt scar broke open, and a foul and devilish greenish-black mist poured forth. Harry mercifully passed out but then the cloud hovered about his face and Ginny swung a pillow through it a few times trying to force it away from him. Either that worked eventually or it just gave up because eventually it dissipated and Harry sank into a seemingly peaceful slumber.

She let him sleep for a few minutes while she calmed herself down. Eventually she felt she was calm enough to finish the ritual so she woke him up. "Harry wake up," she called as she shook him. "Are you alright Harry?"

He opened his eyes slowly, "Oh Ginny, I had a miserable nightmare. The first one since I got here." When he sat up he noticed the blood on the bed sheet and pillow, "It wasn't a dream?"

"Right after the ritual completed, your scar burst open. Blood gushed out but so did a foul mist that reminds me somehow of the chamber," she said and described what she saw.

"I've seen that before," he said grimly. "The diary did that when I stabbed it with the basilisk fang. We need to research that. It can't be coincidence and we need to know what caused it."

She shuddered remembering that night and how close to death both of them came, "Now we just need to have the elemental change the sheets and get some sleep. We can research in the morning."

The elementals heard her and swapped the bedding quickly. They both went to bed then and slept until late.

The next morning Ginny used several diagnostic spells to make sure Harry was healed and well. He, in turn, used a few of the new healing spells he'd picked up to ensure she wasn't sore. After breakfast they both went to the library.

"How do we search all these books?" she said.

"We don't have to," he replied. "The sylphs know all the books." He called one and asked, "Do we have any books relating to ways to store all or part of your soul in an object, inanimate or not?"

"We do Young Lord, but such things are not recommended," the air elemental stated. "You are young and healthy why do you want such?"

"Wow," Ginny said. "I think that's the closest thing to a 'no' we've gotten since we came."

The elemental started to apologize but Harry cut it off and explained why he wanted it. It sounded much happier as it said, "Ah, I comprehend young Lord. I am sorry I misunderstood your intent. I will bring you the few books we have on such things." It left and returned shortly with two books. One was titled, "So you want to be an evil wizard? Here's how!" and the other was "How to kill an immortal".

Harry grinned, "Thanks! These should help a lot." He turned to Ginny, "Which one should we start with?"

"The first," she said and grinned. "It might have ideas I can use to prank with! Suitably watered down of course."

Harry smiled, "Of course dear, just don't practice on me." He sat in his usual chair and she sat in his lap and listened as he read the book out loud. When there was an illustration he showed it to her and lunch time would have passed them both by without notice if her stomach hadn't growled.

She blushed, "Sorry."

He grinned and said, "Nothing to be embarrassed about!" He put the book down then picked her up and carried her, bridal style, to the dining room where they had lunch then went back to the library. They broke before dinner and went out for a walk to stretch stiff muscles.

"Well," said Harry. "I think we've found out what that cloud was."

She nodded grimly, "I just hope we can destroy the rest more easily than you did the diary."

"Well we are older, wiser, and much stronger now," Harry said. "Assuming we don't run into any more thousand year old Basilisks we should have no trouble."

"Assuming we can find them," she said.

Harry grinned, "Well we can always just keep killing him until he stops wanting to come back."

That made her smile a bit, "Planning to get creative are you?"

His grin got wider, "Imagine the headline "Dark lord dies buried under dirty underpants!'."

She giggled, "Can you actually do that?"

"We learned that spell to teleport anything left at a previously prepared location," Harry said. His grin grew wider as he said, "And Dobby has access to the Hogwarts laundry."

She laughed, "That's great! Just make sure not to use any of mine."

Harry laughed, "Sure. I was thinking of using the Slytherin's underwear anyway."

She grinned widely, "What a wonderful idea! Make sure it's the most embarrassing examples too."

He snickered, "I will. So are we ready to go home tomorrow?"

"One more day of reading I think," she answered. "We haven't finished both books and we don't want to take either back with us."

Harry nodded, "Okay, one more day. Now let's get back and have dinner."

They finished the second book by dinner on the next day, Sunday, and made somewhat reluctant plans to go back Monday morning.

"I guess you'll be happy to start wearing clothes again Harry?" she asked as she placed some clean clothes on her trunk. She had packed everything but the outfit she planned to wear home and he had done the same.

He smiled, "When it's just you I don't mind the nudity but I still think I'd faint if anyone else saw me. So yeah, I'm happy that I'll be dressed before we return." He set out the clothes he wanted to wear in the morning and turned to look at her, "You remember the plan?"

"Of course," she said. "Once we get home we floo the headmaster first thing and get his help with our cover story. Then we join him and the three of us appear at the Burrow so we can divert Mum's questions to him while we fend off any other questions from curious bystanders." She giggled, "Don't worry Harry! I'm sure they'll buy it with Dumbledore telling the story."

He reluctantly nodded, "Okay, then I guess there is nothing left to do but get some sleep."

She grinned at him, "Well maybe one other thing." She pushed him down onto the bed and giggled at his expression, "Prepare to be ravished Harry Potter!"

The next morning they got dressed for the first time in weeks and after they had both taken hold of their trunks Harry invoked the portkey and it took them to England. They landed in the damaged house his parents had owned. Harry was surprised, "I thought we'd end up in Privet Drive."

She shrugged, "Well this is the last house owned by a Potter in England. Maybe that's why it brought you here?"

Harry shrugged, "Well anyway, we're here. So I guess we can either try to borrow a fire to floo call the headmaster or I can try one of the communication spells we picked up."

"I'd vote for the second," she answered. "Anyone who'd have a floo would recognize you in a heartbeat."

"Even without glasses and only a faint scar?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," she said. "I think so."

He nodded, "Okay then, I'll try the patronus messenger. I can already do the other sort so it should be the easiest for me." He flourished his wand and called out, "Hermes Patronum!" A silvery stag appeared. He gave it his message and it rushed off so fast it blurred.

A few minutes later there was a crack of apparition and Albus walked in, "Hello my boy! I must say you are looking very tan and healthy."

Harry frowned at the smug look on the headmaster's face but then sighed mentally and forced a smile onto his face, "Thank you sir. And thank you in advance for going along with our cover story. We thought we'd talk with you before we talked to anyone else. We have learned a lot, including a few disturbing things we'd like to share."

"But first," Ginny said. "Tell us how things have been going in our absence?"

"It has been a quiet summer with one exception," Albus said. "The Death Eaters were staying quiet and recruiting carefully."

"What's the exception then?" Harry said.

"The one exception was when young Ginevra's mother found out there was no all girls spell camp this summer," the headmaster told them. "No one was hurt but the Minister who got slapped silly when he told her she must have been hallucinating. Arthur escorted her home before the Minister could shake off the grogginess and call for Dawlish." He smiled and his eyes twinkled, "I managed to meet them when they arrived home and told your parents that you two and Hermione had been doing secret training with old friends of mine on the continent." He shrugged she got back two days earlier than you but I believe we can explain that away."

Harry nodded, "We'll say these old friends of yours spent the morning of the first extra day removing the quote dark magic unquote from my scar and I spent the rest of the time recovering. Ginny naturally stayed to nurse me back to health."

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe that will be satisfactory. I have copies of the spell book I gave Hermione. It has a healing spell that you Ginevra may wish to practice in case anyone should ask why you were the one nursing young Harry."

She grinned, "I already know one I can showcase but I'll gladly take those books. This way we'll be able to cast the same as Hermione. That will help."

Harry asked, "Can you bring Hermione here before we head to the Burrow and what happened with Umbridge?"

Albus smiled, "I can get Hermione as soon as we are done speaking and I'm told Madame Umbridge is now in the same ward as our dear former Professor Lockhart. She was apparently buggered by over three dozen centaurs and both her mind and her, er, fundament, are permanently damaged."

Ginny giggled, "Couldn't happen to a better person."

Harry said, "I'd like to have Hermione hear everything that we tell about this summer but I suppose you'd rather hear about the horcrux removal without her?"

"If possible," Albus said.

"Well," Harry smiled. "If you can give me a good reason for not telling me I have a horcrux in my head then I'll agree."

Albus looked at him sadly, "I know how that must seem to you but you should know that I did it for ..."

He was interrupted by Ginny saying, "...the lesser evil? You know just for a change of pace?"

Albus sighed and disappeared with the cracking sound of air displacement. He returned shortly with Hermione.

"Thank god you two are back," she said after hugging them both. "They've all been asking where you two are and one can say 'that's classified' only so many times before one goes irretrievably mad."

Harry smiled, "Well don't worry Hermione. We have a better explanation for you."

Ginny added, "We'll also tell you all the details of our summer."

Harry looks briefly worried then tells Hermione and Dumbledore their previously agreed version of the ritual with only the briefest mention of sex.

Hermione showed them both a few of the most useful spells she learned from the book Albus gave her.

"I'm surprised you've picked them up that quickly," Hermione said after they duplicated her feat. "But it's for the best since we are about at the limit for a reasonable amount of time to be bringing you two back. Let's go now and anything else we can discuss later."

Harry nodded, "Sounds good."


	10. Chapter 10

The Ritual

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: Many thanks to my Betas, Jesternz and Cassy

Second Author's Note: Several people have have asked about the ages in this story when reviewing this chapter. Since the author's note in the first chapter explained this I am placing a copy of it here.  
This is fairly obviously A.U. so I'm letting you know I've altered the age kids leave for Hogwarts to thirteen. This makes Harry seventeen, almost eighteen at the start of the fic and Ginny is sixteen, almost seventeen. This means that wizards are legal adults in magical Britain by the time they get their OWLs and getting NEWTs is optional but required for the more advanced positions.

Chapter 10

The portkey Albus created deposited them in backyard of the Burrow. All of the Weasleys except Percy, Bill and Charlie were there and Hermione. Harry and Ginny were hugged by all. Harry also received a punch or two from various brothers under the cover of a hug, but he had expected that. With his new, enhanced physique they didn't hurt much at all.

As soon as everyone let go he said, "Sorry we didn't come back earlier. The Chief Healer there decided that I was finally healthy enough for her to remove the lingering dark magic from my scar. That took a long time and hurt like crazy! It also put me out like a light for a whole day afterward. I'm glad she did it though. It means I'm no longer connected to Tom Riddle in any way."

Ginny took up the tale from there, "When I saw Harry lying so pale and still in the infirmary I knew I had to stay and help nurse him back to health. I told Hermione to go without me. I forgot that the oaths we swore meant she couldn't tell you where we'd been or any details of our training. I'm sorry Hermione, I was just so distraught over Harry that I wasn't thinking straight."

Hermione hugged her, "I accept your apology Ginny."

Her mother looked at her with both worry and anger, "I'm not sure I do. Oath or not, chaperoned or not, you are not a legal adult for several days yet. You should have told me something! I thought you'd been kidnapped! I went looking for you everywhere! I slapped Minister Fudge for Heaven's sake! After we eat you'll go to your room and for the next four days until your birthday. You'll see nobody but me. The only time you'll leave that room is to visit the bathroom and I'll escort you there and back. I'll even bring you your meals. After you're a legal adult you can do what you please but until then you are grounded young lady! You hear me?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes mum, I hear you." Her mind was already full of possible outs and loopholes but she'd make sure that no one but Harry and possibly Hermione saw her outside her room.

Molly glared at her daughter. Ginny had agreed far too easily for her peace of mind and she suspected shenanigans. "Hermione? You can stay in Percy's old room while Ginny is grounded. Is that alright with you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly Weasley nodded, unsatisfied, but unable to think of anything better, "Well then let's go eat a nice luncheon and you can tell us about it." She hugged Ginny, "I still love you dear but I have to enforce proper discipline."

Harry smiled, "I'll happily tell you as much as I am allowed. I'll also show you some of the new spells we learned." He followed her into the house.

"Mum!" Ron shouted. "Is that it? He runs off with Ginny and Hermione for six weeks and all he gets is hugged and fed?"

Molly snorted, "Ron you know, or you should, that Harry wouldn't take advantage of any girl. If anything happened, and with a female healer for a chaperone it would be difficult to manage, but if any scheme was hatched it was your sister behind it. She's been after the boy from first she saw him."

Ginny blushed and said, "Nothing happened Mum! They worked us to exhaustion every day. One look at Harry's new muscles should tell you that. I picked up some muscle myself!" She raised the sleeve of her robe and flexed her arm.

"Wow," said Fred.

George added, "Our sister is buff! Harry probably got his new muscles fighting her off not exercising."

"Too true, my handsome sibling," Fred said nodding. Then both twins jumped as Harry and Ginny both cast a stinging hex wandlessly.

"We learned some wandless magic too," Harry said. "Would you both like to see more?"

The twins both grinned and said in unison, "Oh please spare us oh wise and powerful chosen one! We are not worthy!" They started kowtowing to Harry and he told them to quit it.

"Go sit at the table and stop your foolishness" Molly said. She turned to Hermione and Ginny, "Would you two help me serve?"

"Of course mum," Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

"The rest of you sit at the table and the food will be out soon," Molly added.

Harry sat at the table along with the twins, Ron, Albus, and Arthur. Soon loads of food came out of the kitchen and everyone started eating.

"I got my eyesight fixed along with some residual malnutrition issues left over from my upbringing," Harry said with a brief glare at Albus. Before the Headmaster could invoke the Greater Good, Harry continued, "It ended up making me grow several inches as well."

This time however Harry was eating almost as much as Ron, although with better table manners. Ginny was also eating more than normal. Everyone noticed this.

"Well," said the still suspicious Mrs. Weasley. "Well I'm glad all that exercise seems to have increased your appetite Harry, and yours too Ginny." Then she looked at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and took her cue, "I didn't participate in the physical training so I didn't get a better appetite or any muscles. Maybe I should have but the library at that location was so amazing that I spent every moment I could in it."

Ron snorted and mumbled through his food that he wasn't at all surprised. Molly scolded him for talking with his mouth full but she became a little more convinced about their story.

After lunch Molly marched Ginny up to her room and Hermione moved her stuff from Ginny's room to Percy's. Harry went out to the backyard with Mr. Weasley and his sons and showed them some of his new spells. The fact that he'd learned them only in the last few days, he kept to himself. He made sure to demonstrate a few from the book that Hermione had learned from as well. The boys were very impressed, not only with the spells but with the power he could now pump into even his oldest spells.

"Well it looks like you did more than make passes at my sister this summer Potter, so I forgive you," Ron said. Then he smiled, "I'm joking … mostly."

The twins laughed at him. "I hope so Ronniekins," George said. Fred added, "Because Harry would completely mop the floor with you in a fight."

The next day, the Burrow was ablaze with activity. Bill had finally came home, and finally brought his French fiancée for a visit! Harry was grateful because it took most of the attention of him. It was also nice to see Fleur again. He was a little surprised she was Bill's fiancee but happy for them. Bill looked even more shocked to see the new Harry and said, "Wow, Harry! You look so different from the frail boy I met before the Quidditch World Cup. Even last summer you were pretty skinny. You must have been exercising every day like a fiend!"

"I was Bill!" Harry agreed enthusiastically. "Every morning at dawn they got Ginny and I up. Exercise for an hour before breakfast then more exercise after. The first few days I was thinking I should have bowed out like Hermione did but I'm happy with the results. My spells have a lot more power to them now and I'm in the best shape of my life. We also learned all sorts of new spells, I got my eyes fixed, and that horrible connection from my scar to Tom Riddle was removed."

Harry grinned then, "But enough about me. Tell me how you managed to get engaged to my former Triwizard competitor?"

Bill smiled and said, "Well I'm a senior enough Curse Breaker now that I could manage to stay in England. However as you know they aren't any cursed tombs in Great Britain so I had to be assigned different duties. All Curse breakers assigned to the home office are on call in case a customer brings in or inherits a cursed item and wants Gringott's help with it but that doesn't take much time or effort normally. So to keep us busy we either get assigned to maintain the wards or assigned an apprentice to teach. Luckily for me, I got assigned an apprentice."

Fleur smiled then and took Bill's arm, "When I was introduced to the prospective mentors my William was the only one not to drool on 'is shoes, so I requested him. When the goblin in charge heard my reasoning he agreed and William also got a commendation for his resistance to Veela allure. We have worked together every weekday for the past year and my English has gotten much better. About six months ago, I asked him out. A month ago he proposed and I accepted. We took his entire six weeks of vacation off at once. Apprentices take vacation when their mentor does so I'm off for the same amount of time. We shall spend three weeks here in the Burrow. Then we shall go visit my folks for the other three. Next summer we get married." She insisted on taking Harry shopping since he had grown several inches and would not take no for answer.

By the date of Ginny's birthday Harry had a whole new wardrobe and Fleur had helped him buy a great birthday gift. On the day they bought Ginny's birthday gift Harry said, "I have one more thing I'd like your help in purchasing but I need you to swear not to tell anyone. At least until the end of August."

"Mais Oui, 'Arry," Fleur said her accent getting stronger with emotion. She was thinking this request would have to do with his obvious affection for Ginny and she thought the whole thing was very romantic. "You are un ami vrai. Ask of me what you will."

He smiled, "Thanks Fleur! That means a lot to me. Are you sure I cannot purchase something for you? Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley may not be Paris but they do have some good clothes."

Fleur smiled, "Let us first attend to your so mysterious errand ma ami. Perhaps I will find it so arduous that afterward I shall require a whole new wardrobe. If you are content to let me set the price then I choose to do so after I have rendered my service."

At the Jeweler's she had smiled and said, "I think I comprehend Harry. You wish my assistance choosing a ring?"

"Yes," he said blushing. "I plan to ask Ginny to marry me after the birthday party."

"Should I plan a double wedding for next summer Harry?" Fleur asked with a grin.

"Well I think you should wait and see what she says first," Harry said. "If she does say yes then I'd be honored if you shared your special day with us."

Fleur smirked, "I somehow doubt she will say no but if she does then have no fear I shall not plan any such thing." She was planning on corresponding with Ginny over the next few months to see if such a thing was something the girl would want but saw no reason not to tease Harry about it whether they did it or not. He was such fun to tease, especially for her who had to be so careful with men.

They looked over the rings and Harry eventually settled on a slender ring of red gold with a three carat brilliant cut diamond in the center and small emeralds to either side. "Are you sure you can afford such a ring Harry?" Fleur asked. She knew he supposedly had an inheritance but didn't know the extent of it. She worried that he might be spending a significant percentage of what he had on the ring.

Harry smiled, "I am sure. I can tell you are genuinely concerned so I will do something rare for me. I'll tell you my net worth including both Potter and Black inheritances." Harry then leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

Fleur's eyes widened when she heard the amount. It was more than all her relatives combined! And that even included her Great Uncle Phillipe, who owned a vineyard and winery. Then she smiled, "In that case Harry I would say that ring is perfect. Furthermore I shall take you up on your so generous offer. You can indeed by me some clothing afterward. It will be as much a present for Bill as myself I am thinking but you do not object to that yes?"

Harry smiled, unaware of what was coming, "Sure! We can buy stuff for both of you." Harry purchased the ring and had several anti-theft charms placed on it. "Okay Fleur, I'm all yours for the rest of the afternoon. Lead on."

Fleur smirked and taking his hand she led him out into non-magical London. Keeping a firm grip on him she pointed to a lingerie store. Harry turned red and might have run if she hadn't kept a firm grip on his hand. Fleur said, "Do you have your Gringott's card on you Harry? It will act as a credit card in non-magical stores."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I have it with me. Can't I just give it to you and let you go use it without me?"

"Non, Harry," Fleur said. "You must sign for any purchases made with it. Besides I desire your opinion of my choices." She grabbed his hand again and made sure he followed her in.

After an hour, several embarrassing questions, and one faint Fleur had decided to get seven thongs, one in each color of the rainbow, three strapless bras, in white, black, and red, and a see through nightie. Finally Harry was able to pay the woman and leave. Fleur apparated them both back to the Burrow and hid the ring along with the birthday present behind notice me not charms. It was fortunate that Bill did not forget the silencing charms that night or no one would have gotten any sleep.

The day of Ginny's birthday dawned clear and sunny. It was a bit warm out in the sunny backyard but cooling charms had been added plentifully and there was a breeze. They invited her dorm mates from Gryffindor, nearby magicals such as the Lovegoods, most of the members of the Defense association and Weasley relatives. People started showing up around lunchtime and by dinner the yard was full and the table for presents was piled high with brightly wrapped packages.

So when the Death Eaters attacked there were a lot of potential victims around.


	11. Chapter 11

The Ritual Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POTTERVERSE!

Author's Note: Many thanks to all the beta readers who have helped with this story and to Jesternz who is not only a beta reader but helped write this chapter.

The Death Eaters never knew what hit them. Ginny was the first to see them, but everyone heard the loud sound of a dozen people apparating in at once. Harry saw Voldemort and started trading spells with him.

Ginny drew her wand and attacked a death eater shouting, "How dare you attack my family!"

Most of the younger guests had been members of the Defense Association and so they had their wands out and were hexing up a storm in the blink of an eye. Naturally all the Weasleys there were casting. Fleur was there as well and was showing that the Goblet of Fire had good reason to pick her as the French champion for the Triwizard Tournament.

The elder generation of guests had at first reacted with fear at the presence of the Death Eaters. Memories of the atrocities committed during the First War clouded their judgment and stayed their wands. However upon seeing their children leap into the fray they shook off their stupor and attacked as well.

That the attack on the Burrow was a great failure soon became clear. Instead of cowering victims, the death eaters were facing twice their number of active opponents from the first moment and the odds got worse once the older generation pitched in. Harry and Ginny were now head and shoulders above the other spellcasters with the possible exception of Voldemort, and that also quickly became clear. The first spell Ginny cast normally produced three arrows and her opponent had his shield up before she'd even finished casting it. Both she and her opponent were shocked when instead of three arrows twenty-seven sped towards him with such speed that the first hit only a second later. The Death Eater's shield spell blocked the first six arrows, but shattered on the seventh. The remaining 20 arrows skewer his body and leave him bleeding out on the grass. A brief lull in the fighting occurs as people turned to stare. Ginny shook off her surprise, suppressed her revulsion at having taken a life for the first time, and looked around for another opponent.

Harry, facing Voldemort himself, had a bit more trouble. His first spell, a blasting hex, exploded against Riddle's shield but did no more than create a flash of light where it struck. Riddle sent a killing curse back and Harry dodged it. Harry spent the rest of the battle tossing spells at his opponent while dodging Unforgivables. Soon Harry and Riddle were the only combatants left. None of the death eaters had even attempted to surrender. They knew it would do nothing but delay their death after the legislation that had been passed over the summer.

When Fudge fell and Scrimgeour took his place a new policy was enacted. All marked Death Eaters were sent through the Veil once convicted. The new Minister of Magic had said in late July after an attack,"During Grindelwald's War, there was a real threat of our Great Nation being overrun by the German muggles under the control of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald. We, as a nation, saw the atrocities that these madmen were committing on the Continent. We knew that the German muggles were herding up those they considered lesser beings and murdering them simply because of how they were born. Our Muggle Prime Minister, when asked about the possibility of those Germans storming our shores, delivered one of the greatest quotes of all time. '…we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hill; we shall never surrender…'. I stand before you today to tell you that the same threat exists as did back then. We face an unrelenting foe who seeks to subjugate our great Nation and slaughter our citizens, simply for being born a certain way. We face a foe who uses fear as deftly as a wand, and he has trained his followers to do the same. Our Enemy believes that we are weak and afraid. His followers move amongst us, sowing the seeds of fear into the heart of the Magical British. I tell you this day that those seeds shall find no fertile ground, not any more! Too long have we allowed their fear to rule us. Too long have we allowed that fear to stay our hand! No more! We are the British, and we are strong. When the rest of the world cowered before the Dark Lord Grindelwald and his allies, we British stood defiantly strong. When other, so called, Dark Lords arose it was the British who were the bulwark against them. We have always stood strong before the oncoming tides of Darkness, and we always shall!

Today, we cast off the fear of this Dark Lord. Today, we remind the world that the British people have never been broken nor cowed before any Dark Lord in the past…and we shan't in the future. Let us plant the seeds of fear into the hearts of our maleficent sowers! All you workers of foul and evil magics spread the word to your master and your companions that today the British Magical community is demanding an accounting of your sins. No longer will you be able to hide behind the excuse of the Imperius curse to shelter you from the crimes you have committed. We are British and Proud! We shall not meekly accept your lies. Nor shall the aegis of gold shield you from your sins. We are British and Proud! We shall not blithely turn our eyes from your crimes if you try and dazzle us with gold. You cannot even use your name to scare us. We are British and Proud! We shall not allow you to make us cower in fear. Today, I tell you that we focus now on Justice. As of today, any person found bearing the Dark Mark is to be found guilty of High Treason against the Crown and shall be subjected immediately to the Veil. We are British and Proud! We shall not be lied to. We shall not be bought. We shall not live in fear. Instead, it is you who shall take that fear. Take back to your master the knowledge that the implacable will of the British people has been roused against you. Know that we shall hunt you from the Highlands of Scotland to the Cliffs of Dover. We shall hunt you from Wales to Cambridge. There is no place for you to hide.

Today we prepare for war once more. We shall fight you upon the beaches, we shall fight you in the Alleys, we shall fight you in the landing grounds and field and streets, we shall fight you wherever you are; we shall never surrender! We are proud to be British, and it is time that you monsters remembered to fear us!"

After hearing of this Death Eaters kept to the shadows. When they were found, they fought with the viciousness of the cornered rats they are.

During a lull in their personal battle Harry saw that Riddle was the only bad guy still standing he grinned and said, "You should have brought more men Tom! Twelve wasn't nearly enough!"

"Don't call me by that name Potter! I am not who I was. I have remade myself into an immortal being far beyond any of you pathetic weaklings! " was the only reply he got from Riddle.

Ginny felt like throwing up from all the carnage at the edge of her family's yard. There were bodies in black robes splattered with red and some death eaters were in pieces. It was a horrific scene but she told herself that Harry needed her now and she could puke later. She ran over to him, handling Riddle's curses just as easily as Harry her shield merging with his seamlessly until she is standing by his side in a shield now twice as strong.

She said, "You should have stayed dead Tom. Each time you come back we'll kill you again until you finally stay dead." She started casting her own spells at the monster who called himself a dark lord.

Harry, hearing that, remembered their rather whimsical plan. He stopped casting spells at Riddle and since there was no school laundry to raid he used his magic to conjure a six foot pile of the stinkiest, dirtiest, laundry he could imagine over Voldemort's head. Occupied with fending off the curses of Ginny Weasley, Voldemort missed the conjuration until it fell and covered him with its foulness.

Riddle started to banish the foul things at his opponents but before he could Ginny petrified the pile turning it to stone around him. Harry then dug a deep pit in the grass under Riddle and his stone prison dropped inside. Immediately thereafter Ginny conjured molten rock to fill up the remainder of the hole, determined that Riddle would not get out to menace her family.

Harry cast a freezing spell to solidify the lava and said, "I think that's done it. He couldn't move enough to either apparate or trigger a portkey after you petrified the undies so he should be dead again. We'll need to find his remaining anchors to the mortal plane to keep him dead though."

Bill stopped gaping at the two long enough to say, "If you mean soul jars like some of the ancient Egyptian sorcerers used, I can help you find them. I know a spell to detect any within fifty miles or so. I also know the safest way to destroy one. It's not an official part of cursebreaker training but if the job takes you to one of the places they were used then the lead cursebreaker makes sure all his people know what they are, how to detect them, and how to destroy them."

Ginny had lost her battle with her stomach and was throwing up so Harry answered while holding her hair back, "I'll be glad to have your help Bill. I don't know how many he made but during our training we discovered that the diary Ginny had trouble with her first year had been one of them. And since he still returned after that was destroyed …" Harry trailed off.

Bill nodded, "There are still more out there. We can start that search in a few days. First we all need a bit of time to recover and I need to ask my boss if I can borrow the equipment or if you'll have to actually hire me officially before they'll let me assist you."

Harry grimaced, "I'd hate to interrupt your vacation Bill. It took him over a decade to come back the first time. So I think we can afford to wait until after you come back from visiting Fleur's parents."

Albus Dumbledore decided to stick his oar in while Harry was cleaning up after Ginny and comforting her. He said, "Indeed William. I think I can make a shrewd guess or two as to the location of some of these horrid things if you give me some time. You could hardly search all of Great Britain even if you spent the whole rest of your vacation. Allow me to lay a bit of groundwork for you. By the time you return from France I should have at least one specific location for you to check and if Harry insists on going I shall excuse him from school to go with you. He is certainly far enough along in his studies that an occasional few days away from school won't affect his grades. In fact I daresay he could pass his Defense NEWT already with no further studying at all."

Harry gave Albus a dirty look, thinking that the headmaster probably already knew the locations. Then he sighed internally. He couldn't call the Headmaster out because he needed him, at least for the near future. So he made himself smile and said, "That sounds reasonable Professor. I might take my NEWTs early but I'm sure I'll need a little more schooling although I might skip taking Defense in favor of teaching the D.A. more often and at more regular times."

Albus grinned at him, "I'm sure we can accommodate that my boy! I was hoping, in fact, that you would consider keeping the group active. And Miss Weasley can take over the instruction on those days when you are off with her eldest brother. I'll be happy to arrange it before you get to school. I only wish I could hire you as the official Defense teacher. If you get your NEWTS early then perhaps we can discuss your employment at the end of the school year?"

Harry said, "That is a bit far in the future for me, but I'm sure we can chat after the coming school year is over in any case." Harry was hoping to have all of this over and done by then so he need never return to that school again but he knew he couldn't say that, not yet anyway.

Ginny had recovered enough to get in on the conversation, "I might delegate instruction to Hermione sometimes and go along. I'm sure Bill will be a suitable chaperone. I'm not as hardened to these sorts of things yet as Harry has become but I am now his equal magically and I don't want him to have to deal with such things without me in the future. Hermione is a better tutor than I am anyway."

Hermione said, "I'll gladly substitute for either of you and I'm sure that Ron will help as well. Right Ron?"

Ron nodded, "Er, yeah."

Fleur smiled, "If we are going to do this in an at least semi-official fashion, then I would like to accompany William in the destruction of these so called soul anchors. It will allow me what they call "field experience". This will help my advancement at work, allow me to do my part for the war effort, and allow me to spend more time with my beloved all at the same time. I can also help chaperone the young couple and give Ginny another girl to talk to, zomething I think she does not get too often with six brothers."

Ginny smiled at her, "I would like that too Fleur. We can get to know each other better before the wedding."

Molly huffed, "It is surely too soon to be discussing wedding plans. We need to get the aurors in to deal with these monsters that have invaded your birthday party."

Amelia Bones strolled up and said, "I've already sent for more aurors. They'll be here as soon. They'll take statements from all of you and start the paperwork. I think it best if you do not make any mention of soul jars or anchors to the mortal plane. As much as I hate hiding evidence. It will only give people ideas or make them unduly scared. If you need help in your search however I'll be glad to assist you, even if I must do so covertly. But officially let's say he's dead and for good this time. It's for the best." After everyone had agreed she walked toward the bloody remains of the attackers and said, "As for the remains, well I see no reason for them to continue to distress you. While you've talked I've noted the identities of the deceased. As they are all marked Death Eaters nobody is in trouble for killing them and they do not deserve a proper burial." She gestured with her wand and all the remains dissolved into smoke and blew away on the breeze. As the aurors apparated in as a group she turned to Harry and Ginny and said in a loud clear voice, "Thank you Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley for defeating Voldemort. You have my gratitude and I'm sure the whole nation shares my feelings."

The aurors cheered, as did several party guests. Amelia spoke to them at length and showed them the bare rock that held the remains of Voldemort. Luna got a big scoop for the Quibbler as she was the first to interview the couple and in fact was the only reporter to whom they ever spoke to freely about the day.

After the investigators took statements from everyone and left the party mostly broke up. The only people left were the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur. Ginny opened her presents and thanked the person they came from. When she got to the Harry's present it was a band of red gold with intricate carvings of lions on either side of a two carat canary yellow diamond. She gasped as he pulled the ring from the box and went down on one knee in front of her and asked her, "Ginevra Weasley will you agree to be my wife?"

She grinned and nodded, "Yes!" Then she kissed him.

"All that's left now is the clean up," Hermione said.


	12. Chapter 12

The Ritual

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse.

Author's Note: I've changed the location of the diadem and the cup. Also ring has not been found by Dumbledore in this AU.

Many, Many thanks to Jesternz. He had comments about this chapter that I hadn't wanted to listen to that were entirely correct in hindsight. Anything still wrong with this chapter is my own doing.

This is fairly obviously A.U. so I'm letting you know I've altered the age kids leave for Hogwarts to thirteen. This makes Harry seventeen, almost eighteen at the start of the fic and Ginny is seventeen and an adult in the magical world by the time this chapter starts. This means that wizards are legal adults in magical Britain when they get their OWLs and getting NEWTs is optional but required for the more advanced positions.

Chapter 12

The next day Fleur asked Ginny if she wanted it to be a double wedding, and Ginny was in support of the idea. Ginny said, "If you hadn't helped him and nudged him a little I might have had to wait until all this is over before he proposed. Thank you for that."

Fleur replied, "He is a good friend. Besides all I did was help him clear his thinking a little and provide moral support at the jeweler's." She winked conspiratorially, "If he ever does need a nudge though you can count on me. I can also provide alibis for time alone with your fiance and chaperonage of the right sort if you know what I mean?"

Ginny hugged Fleur then, "I've never had a sister before but if I did I think I'd want her to be like you." Starting that day, and some of each day that Fleur and Bill remained at the Burrow, Ginny spent time with Fleur planning the wedding.

Molly was less than happy about her youngest getting married on the same day as her eldest but tried to hide it because she was afraid they'd have the wedding in France if she objected too much. She thought they were much too young to be getting married even if they were technically adults now. Arthur reminded her that they hadn't waited very long to get married either and that both kids were mature for their age. She sighed at that but had to agree it was true. The troubled times they grew up in had matured them faster than she would have liked.

She did try to get them to spend less money on, well, everything. She knew young couples. They always have more expenses than they thought they would and most aren't very good at budgeting when they start out. So saving here and there on the wedding and even the honeymoon can be a big help. She had forgotten that neither Harry nor Fleur were average young people. Fleur's parents were very well off and she insisted they could easily afford it so Molly shrugged and stopped objecting to that as well. If she'd known Harry was secretly paying for half she would have probably blown her top but fortunately she didn't learn the truth for many, many, years. Harry, of course could have easily paid the whole thing but Fleur's dad wouldn't hear of it.

Harry and Bill, being the grooms, didn't have much input into the wedding and were often shooed away during the planning so they were able to spend time planning out what they would need to go and find the remaining horcruxes, or soul jars as Bill tended to call them. They hadn't known each other terribly well before this summer so they were learning a lot about each other as they discussed ideas, plans, and inevitably wandered off into digressions and anecdotes. After a week of planning they had a finalized list of supplies.

Bill said, "Aside from the sword of Gryffindor we'll need to buy all the same stuff we would need to backpack across Europe as some of the wealthier students do upon graduating. The purchases shouldn't be too noticeable if we use a glamor while we buy stuff. At least if they still do that these days."

"As far as I know they still do," Harry said. "I just hope we can take that much time away from school without losing hope of returning. I've got my OWLs already but no NEWTs and Ginny doesn't even have her OWLs yet."

"Actually you both have a NEWT," Bill said. "You haven't been following the news much I know because you get uncomfortable with all the attention. After the attack on Ginny's birthday Madam Bones pressured the Board of Education to give you each a NEWT in Defense and they went along with it since the Ministry is planning to give you the Order of Merlin for defeating Voldemort, permanently as far as they know. They would have sent you the official notice already except that Albus took a while letting them know you where you could be reached." He shrugged, "It should be arriving soon. The ceremony will be before the end of August because they think you will be in school and unavailable starting September first. Still it means that if you don't want to go back to school after we finish this then that is fine. Well you could anyway since you got your OWLs but Ginny could too. She may not have any OWLs yet but she has a NEWT and with your money she won't need to look for a job so the one is all she needs unless she decides she wants more."

Harry brightened, "Thanks, that's one less thing to worry about. I still plan to get the rest of my schooling done but knowing I don't have to helps." Harry then turned back to their list of supplies and asked, "Do you really have a spell to detect Horcruxes? I know Professor Dumbledore mentioned ideas of where a few are but just in case those don't pan out I want to be sure we can find them anyway."

Bill nodded, "We always checked for those before entering tombs when I was in Egypt. It won't cover all of England, but it will cover about 50 square miles. That is usually enough for any tomb raid, but somewhat less than adequate for our purposes. While in France I'll check the magical libraries there when I have free time to see if I can find a better one. I've written a few friends to that end as well, but of course I didn't tell them what we were doing. All I said was that I was going to be checking an area of over 50 square miles and that I thought there were a couple of tombs there. I asked them if they happened to know of a spell that would be a bit broader in scope than the one I currently know. Don't worry, if we have to scour the island fifty miles at a time then I will still be there with you every step of the way and I'm sure our ladies will be too."

Harry grinned, "Ginny has already told she she'll be clinging to me tighter than any tick to make sure I don't go without her. She can be very determined."

Bill laughed, "She can indeed. So can you tell me how they removed the dark magic from your scar and what did it turn out to be?"

Harry sighed and nodded, "It turned out to be another horcrux but I didn't learn that until after it was gone. I only remember the start of the ritual anyway. After that I only remember passing out and waking up in a bed with new tattoos."

"Tattoos?" Bill said.

Harry lifted up his sleeve to show Bill, then belatedly worried that Bill might recognize them and know what ritual they had actually done.

Bill put that worry to rest when he simply whistled and commented, "You'd better not let Mum see them. She still gives Charlie grief for the one he got when he graduated and that was years ago. I'd ask if they hurt but you wouldn't remember. They look like foreign runes."

Harry nodded and pulled his sleeve down, "I'm told they are ancient Indian runes."

The last week of August saw a ceremony in the Ministry Atrium with the Minister, Griselda Marchbanks representing the Board of Education, Amelia Bones representing the DMLE, and Raphael Montmartre representing the Order of Merlin nominating committee, along with a few department heads like Arthur who had managed to get invites standing on the dais with Harry and Ginny as they were awarded The Order of Merlin First Class for defeating Voldemort. They were also given an honorary NEWT in Defense. Ginny had both her Order of Merlin and her NEWT framed and hung on the wall of the Burrow.

Shortly after that it was the beginning of September. One happy couple was off to France while the other was off to Hogwarts for one more year.

When Bill and Fleur came to Hogwarts at the end of September to collect them for the hunt, they were both ready to go. They had been teaching Defense more than studying, and while neither really minded that it was something they could do later. First should come finding the last few horcruxes and then, if Harry had anything to say about it, a long vacation. A month or so where he didn't need to teach a class he should be taking, fight dangerous beasts, hunt for things, or do anything other than relax and be with Ginny.

Bill said, "I wasn't able to find a detection spell that covers more than fifty square miles so it looks like we'll be camping out. Do you have the gear you've been searching for?"

Harry nodded, "I do. I have Dumbledore's list of possible places to look and I also took the Sword of Gryffindor from its case in the Headmaster's office. I have it packed into my shrunken trunk along with the rest of the gear we discussed and the trunk is in my backpack. Your sister changed the tent I'd ordered," he looked over at Ginny with a mock glare, "and didn't tell me until it arrived so I think I'll let her give you the rest of the inventory."

Bill looked at Ginny and raised an eyebrow.

Ginny blushed but stared back, "He ordered a four bedroom tent. I changed it to two bedrooms." She smirked then at his shocked expression and continued, "Whether it will be girls in one room and boys in another or one engaged couple in each room I'll leave up to you and Fleur. Harry has already agreed to abide by your and Fleur's decision."

Harry nodded somberly, "That's true. I argued with her for a while but eventually we agreed to let you two decide the sleeping arrangements." He shrugged, "Sorry."

Fleur looked at Bill and said, "I will not be deprived of your company in the night mon amour."

Bill sighed and looked at Harry, "I won't keep you out of your fiance's bed just don't forget the silencing charms and never ever tell me what you do in there!"

Harry nodded quickly, "I agree to that."

Ginny said, "I agree too. Besides, I made sure that the tent came with silencing runes built into it. No sound will escape either bedroom. Now let's get going. I have a map with Dumbledore's guesses marked on it." She pulled a map out of her backpack and handed it to Bill. "If you can make a portkey to Grimmauld Place we can start."

Following Ginny's path it didn't take long to clear areas that didn't have a horcrux and move on. The first night in the tent Ginny grabbed Harry's hand right after dinner and pulled him into their bedroom, ignoring his blushes and Fleur's silvery laughter equally well. The next morning Ginny was in a much nicer mood than the day before so much nicer that Fleur just had to comment on it.

"I am guessing that you did not share a bedroom at Hogwarts ma ami?" Fleur asked.

Harry blinked, "Well yeah, you're right but how did you know?"

Fleur smirked, "Your belle dame is in a much better mood this morning than last. She is practically glowing!"

"So?" said Harry. He thanked Dobby and Winky for breakfast then turned back to see Bill trying to hush Fleur.

Fleur giggled, "Alas, I cannot be more direct without angering my William. Still I am glad of this. It will make for a much nicer trip."

Ginny said, "I wasn't that bad yesterday, was I?"

"Of course not," Harry said.

"Well you are right Fleur," Ginny said. "When we got to school we were told that although we were honorary assistant professors we couldn't stay in the staff quarters until we graduated." She snorted, "I was put back in my old dorm and so was Harry. It was a very … frustrating three weeks."

Fleur nodded and smiled, "I can understand that. I did not like it when your mother tried to give me a different room than William when we first arrived at the Burrow. I am sure Bill would agree with me. Well, he would agree with you if he could stop thinking of you as a little girl instead of an adult woman who is engaged to be married."

Bill said nothing, he just concentrated on his breakfast. He had cast a non-verbal silencing spell around his head when Fleur had started to imply that Ginny was sexually active. As her big brother, he wasn't ready to accept that quite yet. Harry did the same when Fleur started sharing about Bill. Fleur and Ginny shared a smile and rolled their eyes at each other. After breakfast they kept on with the predetermined route and continued on until they detected a horcrux.

They had worked out a plan for when they found one. Bill and Fleur would carefully remove any and all mechanical traps, curses, and protective enchantments surrounding it, and then Harry would destroy it with the Sword of Gryffindor. Ginny would ensure that there were no interruptions to their work.

It took Bill and Fleur days to dismantle all the magical protections on the cave they found and all four of them were needed to destroy the undead guardians of the place. After spending more days to ensure they could get the locket without getting poisoned they were all disappointed to find that the locket was a decoy. Fortunately Ginny remembered seeing it at Grimmauld Place during one of the marathon cleaning sessions her mother had insisted on the previous summer.

They packed everything up and Bill made them a portkey back to London and soon were standing outside #12 Grimmauld Place. "I'm glad we don't have to break in here," Bill said upon seeing the wards protecting the ancient house of the Black family.

Harry smiled and nodded, "I agree. Fortunately I own it now so we can just walk right in." He turned to Ginny, "It will be half yours as well once we're married."

She made a face, "I hope you're not too attached to it Harry. I don't think it's a fit place for anyone to live. At least not without major remodeling."

Harry shrugged, "We can discuss that later. Now let's just find and destroy that locket."

Fleur cast the detection spell which led them to a cubbyhole containing a dead house elf and Slytherin's locket. They buried the house elf in the backyard and planted flowers over his grave. Then they went back inside and Harry destroyed the locket with sword. For good measure he also used the sword on the painting of Sirius' mother. It took more effort than he'd expected but eventually he managed to destroy it while the others looked on.

They found the next one in the old Gaunt shack. Again it took several days for Bill and Fleur to clear away all the protections, traps and etc surrounding it but eventually they found the ring.

"This ring has more to it than just being a horcrux," Bill said.

"That's a shame," Harry said. "One more thing for Tom Riddle to answer for then. I don't see any way to avoid destroying it though do you?"

Bill shook his head, "No, I don't. Go ahead Harry."

Harry swung the sword at it and cleaved the ring in half. The stone shattered and there was a bright flash of light as well as the dark cloud that they now knew signified a destroyed horcrux.

"I wonder how many more are out there?" Ginny wondered aloud.

Fleur answered, "Three more if he made seven or nine more if he went for thirteen."

Ginny sighed, "Well I vote we rest a few days in a comfortable inn before we start camping again. I love you all but I need to see and talk to different people every so often or I'll go nuts."

"I'll go along with that as long as we don't stay here in Lesser Hangleton," Harry said. "What's the nearest sizable town to this one?"

Bill pulled out a map and quickly checked, "Either Greater Hangleton or Piddleton."

Fleur giggled, "Oh, me I vote for Piddleton."

So they went there and stayed a few days in a small inn above a pub. They replenished some supplies in the town but mostly just relaxed and strolled around the place. They all wanted some time alone after weeks of camping out together.

Three days, they were back on the road again.. It took three weeks of traveling and camping out before they found the next horcrux. It was hidden in the house of Rookwood, the deceased, corrupt, Unspeakable. It took the two curse breakers a solid week before the house was safe to enter but eventually they found the object cursed to be a horcrux.

"The diadem of Ravenclaw?" Harry said. "Another priceless relic that has to be destroyed." He was thinking about the horcrux in his scar and how glad he was that the ritual had removed it. Who knew what might have happened otherwise.

Ginny hugged him then, guessing which way his thoughts had gone.

"It is truly a shame that vile bastard corrupted so many precious and pretty things, " Fleur said.

Harry agreed then chopped the diadem in half with the sword and thereby destroyed the horcrux, "Back on the road or do we want to rest a bit first? You and Fleur did a hell of a lot of work this week Bill. If you want a rest I say you've more than earned it."

Bill looked at Fleur then nodded wearily, "Yeah, I think we've all earned a few days off. There was a town we passed that looked just right for a quiet holiday. I think it was called Brynmawr."

The others agreed and they went and rested for five days before setting out to find the next horcrux.

As they traveled Bill found a spell in one of the books he'd brought along to study that would show them how many horcruxes were left if cast on one. Once they found the next one they would use it first so they could be certain when they found the last one.

They found the cup in the last week of November and Bill cast his spell on it once the way to it had been made safe. "It shows there is only one left after we destroy this one. I'm not sure if his ritually created body counts as one himself though."

"If it was, I'm pretty sure the molten rock would have destroyed it along with his new body. His snake might be one though," Harry said as he remembered his experiences seeing through Nagini's eyes. "So I guess we have to keep using the spell to find whatever remnant is out there."


End file.
